


You're so precious

by Deraniel



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), But it's not the main thing, Crying, Daddy Kink, Falling In Love, Fear, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Lingerie, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Masturbation, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Sexting, Size Difference, Smut, So I'm not going to tag all of that, Sugar Daddy, There will be sex, Top Thor (Marvel), he cries a lot, poor baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deraniel/pseuds/Deraniel
Summary: Loki learns that he's adopted and decides to run away from home. Turns out it's not easy to live with so little money left.Hesitating a lot, he tries to find a sugar daddy. For the first few days he doesn't get any messages and loses hope, but then he hears a notification noise. A message from a total stranger, without any information on his profile or any photos.He doesn't have any money left, so he needs to accept his offer.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 244





	1. Find your daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
This is my first serious fanfiction since a few years, I hope it's not that bad ^^"  
It's gonna have lots of chapters, emotions, plot twists...  
I need to put a warning here - it's an uderage fic. But it's not a fic about porn. I focus lots of emotions here, how Loki feels... I want it to be quite serious. To show that it's not all happy life. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Quick steps, tears trying to run down his cheeks, but he wipes them away quickly with his sleeve. No. He cannot cry.

_You don’t look like your parents at all, did anyone tell you that?_

He tries to stay calm, but it’s just impossible. His breath is heavy, grasping lots of cold air right into his lungs.

_Yes, almost everyone._

The street is empty – no wonder why, it’s past midnight after all. He wears only a thin black leather jacket and carries a big bag on his shoulder. There’s not much stuff packed inside, but it’s still heavy for him. He’s so weak.

_We need to talk, Loki._

He looks around, making sure no one is following him. His goddamn father... Oh wait, he shouldn’t even call him this way.

_So, what did I do wrong again?_

Finally he reaches the bus stop. With hands in the pockets, he looks at the schedule, turns out there’s 15 more minutes until the next one arrives. Maybe it’s the middle of spring, but the air still feels cold at this hour. It doesn’t stand a chance with heat inside him. This whole situation is so absurd, it can’t be truth. It’s just another bad dream and soon he’ll wake up to the yelling of Odin again.

_Loki, we need to tell you something. Something… important._

Everything is so wrong. He wants to cry and burst out laughing at the same time… It’s not like he’s ever going to come back to this house. House that never felt like _home_.

_It’s finally time for you to know._

But this, this explains everything. That one part of the puzzle that was missing, he looked for it so many years. Finally they decided to reveal the truth about that useless child that didn’t bring anything good to this family. “Their” child.

It was never possible for him to be good enough because Odin didn’t love him like a real son. You know how family adopts a dog and the father is totally against it, but then they’re best friends? Loki is that dog, but his father never even tried to bond with him.

_“Maybe if you had a brother he would look more like your father” Loki’s uncle laughs and his wife kicks him under the table. _   
_“I wouldn’t mind having a brother…” boy puts his chin on his hand and looks at Frigga with a slight smile. _   
_She doesn’t seem happy at all, just gives Odin a bit scared look._

His mother? Ah, he loved her. He loved her so much but now can’t forgive lying to him for years. Frigga didn’t do anything about her abusive husband. She never told him to stop.  
Here’s their perfect family – father that rules the house with the rod of iron, a quiet and loving mother…  
…and the son, one big disappointment.

Loki sits on the bench and looks at his phone impatiently.

Come on, at least read the damn texts if you can’t answer the phone. He doesn’t have much time.

Just when this thought forms in his mind the phone starts vibrating.

“H-hello…” Loki tries to stop his voice from shaking. Usually low temperatures don’t bother him, but this time it was different. Or maybe it was the cold look Odin gave him not so long ago?

“Hi Lo, sorry, I couldn’t pick up the phone earlier and I didn’t notice your messages…” girl’s voice replies. It sounds really nice and warm, she’s his closest friend after all.

“Oh, it’s nothing, really.” he tries to calm her down, even if he’s a total mess. But still, he doesn’t want to make her feel guilty “I just wanted to chat with you a bit. You seemed busy today.”

“Don’t ‘it’s nothing’ me!” she snaps “I recognize that voice of yours, what happened?” it’s easy to hear footsteps in the background. The girl often helps Loki when others make him cry, so she knows how to handle this “Listen, do you want to come over? I’ll make some good tea, we can watch movies together-”

“Actually that’s what I wanted to ask you about…” he looks around again, making sure no one is listening “Can I stay at your place for a while?”

“Oh?” she asks, surprised a bit “Yeah yeah, of course, I just need to clean my room a bit…” he can imagine her looking at this total mess she calls ‘her room’ “If you called me earlier I would make it ready in time-“

“Well, sorry” Loki rolls his eyes “Not every day my parents tell me I’m adopted.”

Silence.

“…what?” few seconds pass before she finally says something again “We’ll talk when you get there. Did you catch the bus already?”

“I still need to wait a bit.” cold air makes his cheeks hurt, but it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters anymore “It should be here in a moment, I hope so. I’m freezing.”

Normally he would offer buying something to drink on the way, but he should start saving money from now on. He doesn’t have much of it, but enough to survive for some time.

“Are you sure it’s not a problem?” it’s easy to notice he’s not really confident about this “I don’t want to trouble you…”

The phone shows that there’s still five more minutes before the bus arrives. Loki really hopes the time will pass quickly, or else he’s going to start crying right fucking there. 

“I’ll ask my parents, but it’s gonna be fine. I think I should tell them that you’re parents left for some kind of trip or something and you don’t like being alone. It should work for… I don’t know, a week? Is this fine?”

So just one week. One week to find a way to live the rest of his days. He bites his lip, trying to think of any way to get money as sixteen year old boy without any experience.   
_You’re not going to make it. You’re gonna fail and come back to this family. You’re so pathetic, such a disappointment, you’ll never achieve any-_

“Lo, you still there?” his friend asks, because Loki didn’t say anything for a while “Anyways, I’m gonna hang up now. I need to get the bed ready for you and stuff… unless you want to share one with me” she giggles.

Loki can’t help a smile, she’s so cute sometimes.

“Dear, you know too well that girls are not really my thing.”

“Yeah yeah, but I’m so happy to have you there anyway.”

She didn’t even know how much these words cheered him up. At least there’s one person that cares about him.

“Text me when you’ll be close, okay?”

“Uhm, sure. Bye” he murmurs and puts the phone back into his pocket. But first, he checks the time again and of course the bus is late already.

_Are you sure this is a good idea?_ he asks himself in his mind _How will you make it? You’re too young. You’re gonna end up living on a street and eating other people’s leftovers. _

_But at least I won’t see my parents again _replies other voice _They hate me. They never loved me._

_Couldn’t you wait a bit longer? To get older, so you can find a normal job? You need money for food and a place to live._

There was nothing in the sky, but the bright shining moon. A few hours ago he was looking at all these beautiful stars, but now it seems they are all gone. Just like his “happy” life.

The loud honk makes him come back to this world. Lost in his mind he didn’t notice a dirty, old bus standing there, waiting for him to get in. Firmly holding bag with all his possessions, he jumps inside.

It’s a long and quiet ride. Sitting on an old seat, looking in the window and seeing all colorful lights, he thinks about his future and past. The present doesn’t matter that much. Everything is falling apart.

At school, people hate him, just for being himself. Bullied almost every day, he eventually stops caring and learns how to stop his tears. The library is the only safe space for him because these stupid assholes avoid this place like fire. Still, they manage to find him after classes and pin him to the wall.

His parents don’t want to see him anymore and he doesn’t have any other family members he can ask for help.

It’s time to grow up and start doing things on his own.

He shakes his head, almost hitting the window. No, stop. It’s not the right time to think about this. Pull yourself together! You can do this!

_If only you weren’t so pathetic._

School, his parent’s house, he can’t feel safe anywhere. At least his one and only friend gives him some hope.

Finally he reaches the house. The girl already stands in the front door, waving since she sees him on the other half of the street. She’s so happy that she puts on her shoes and runs in his direction.

“Heeey, you alright?” she grasps his cold hands and holds them for a while.

He wants to say “Yeah, everything good” but he just can’t.

“Clair… I-I just…“

“Shhhh sh sh” she puts her finger to his mouth and pulls her friend inside the house “You’ll tell me everything later. Now get in, eat something… God, you’re so cold.”

She keeps talking, but Loki doesn’t even listen to her. What a nice and kind girl, what would he do without someone like her?

They met by an accident, when they were both assigned to one project for a science contest. Clair acts like she’s cute and young, but in fact she’s older than him. He doesn’t mind it, it’s even better because she knows well how to handle almost every situation. Also provides really big support when it comes to his sexuality.

She’s a bit higher than him. Her brown, straight her fall on her back and bangs on her forehead. Beautiful brown eyes look at Loki with care, just like a best friend that worries about you deeply. With these looks, Clair could easily get any men she wants, but she’s not that kind of girl.

Loki takes off his shoes and his jacket when they’re already inside. He’s wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of nice jeans. His quite long black hair looks like a disaster now, not mentioning dark bags under his reddish eyes. You don’t need to be a genius to say that he cried a lot today.

Even if he tried his best to hold back his tears.

A few days pass and he doesn’t get a single call or message from his parents. Null. Zero.

It’s not like he cares about them. No, it doesn’t matter at all. It doesn’t hurt…

Damn, it hurts so much. There’s still a tiny bit of hope that wants to believe that they love him anyway. They should call him, apologize for all these lies, ask him to come back… but Odin probably told Frigga to forget about him. Loki knows his mother - probably she started looking for him at school (a place which he avoids since he ran away) and in some places he told her about earlier. Like that nice café with lots of books or…

Who cares. He doesn’t even want to be found now. Even if she somehow manages to catch him it will only make them both suffer more, because Odin won’t allow them to meet. It’s better to stay away from each other.

_I hope you didn’t take your keys. Come on, go away, I want to close the door. _

“Did you find a job?” Clair asks, braiding his hair “Or any other way to make some money?”

He reads today’s newspaper, but the words slip through his mind, so he needs to read them twice.

“There are not many options for me…” Loki sighs “I don’t know what should I do. And I can’t stay here with you forever…”

“You know I’d love that,” she continues to play with his black hair, simply loving it “but my parents are not really happy with that…”

“What should I do?” he hides his face in his hands “Is there an easy way to make lots of money quickly?”

“Actually…” her hands stop, she thinks about something for a moment, “I think there is, but I’m not sure if you will like it.”

Loki turns his head to look at her, she holds her chin in her hand and looks away.

“I’m not going to sell drugs or anything like that.” He says firmly and gives her a tired look “Also no stripping.”

It’s not like he was thinking about this already…

“It’s not really stripping…” Clair says looking at him. They both sit on her bed and it’s already dark outside “Have you ever heard about sugar dating?”

“Sugar dating?” Loki repeats after her “Not really, is it something like quick dates or something? Are there even gay ver-“

“No no, it’s quite different” she interrupts him “So, how do I explain this… You download an app, put some nice pictures and basic info about you. Then you seek an arrangement.”

“This sounds just like a dating up, but what about this arrangement?”

“Still didn’t get it?” she taps his forehead with her index finger “You need to find yourself a sponsor. You know. You go shopping together, eat some food in a nice restaurant… sometimes people go on vacations together. Theeeen usually a night in a hotel.”

“There’s no way, I’m not doing this. I’m not a prostitute, come on. You know I’m not like that.”

He says so, but still it would allow him to make some money. Maybe even enough to rent a small room for a month? At this time he can find a job and start living by himself…

“It’s really different because your ‘daddy’ is usually a high-class man with lots of cash and know how to treat you right.” There’s lots of confidence in her voice.

“How do you know?” one of his eyebrows goes up.

“…maybe I did it once. Just once!” Clair puts her finger up “Because I was in need too. This guy was really romantic and gentle with me. They are not always like that, buuuut maybe you’ll find someone nice!”

Loki looks at her in silence. It sounds crazy - going on dates with older guys for money? Sleeping with them, eating dinner? What would they even talk about? He has trouble chatting with his classmates (well, ex-classmates now), so how the hell is he supposed to talk with someone twice his age…

“…tell me more about it.”

He lies on a small bed and tries to fall asleep, but it’s just impossible. He has only two days left and then he needs to leave this house. Clair’s parents are lovely and supportive, but it’s not nice to abuse their hospitality too much.

Money is hidden safely in his wallet, but he will run out of it eventually. The quicker he finds the job, the better.

…job, or a sugar daddy. God, this sounds so ridiculous. He’s not a charismatic girl that’s fun at parties. Is it even possible for him to find a sponsor? Usually they like girls that can make them feel young and free again. That are good in bed… and he’s still a virgin. Does he really want to have his first time with a total stranger?

But more importantly – he doesn’t even know how it really works. Clair explained it with lots of details, but will he be able to do it anyway?

_“…and then you put some photos right there,” girl hovers her finger above Loki’s phone, which he’s holding in his both hands “Remember to add other info too, like an interesting description and stuff. You know.”_

_“I don’t know” he sighs, shaking his head gently “Are you sure these photos are fine…?”_

She arranged a small photo session for him – Loki was lucky enough to have a friend with nice camera, lots of elegant clothes and a place which was used as a simple background. She said that he needs to add few kinds of pictures – one that shows his face well, the other on which his whole body is seen and some _nice_ ones. One of them showed his naked back, fortunately, it didn’t show anything “not safe for work”. He’s still feeling bad about this.

_“Of course, you look beautiful, darling!” girl puts her arm around him “I’m sure you’ll find someone nice!”_

***

He sits in a motel room alone. It’s a nice space but feels so lonely.

…why is he even lying? This place is disgusting.

It’s just crazy how quickly this one week at Clair’s passed. He was not ready for it at all. She really wanted him to stay, but her parents were already waiting for him to leave. He couldn’t blame them, it was obvious that having some stranger living in your house feels tiring after a while.

Saving money isn’t as easy as he thought earlier, especially when you need to buy food and other necessary things. That’s why the cheapest, ugly looking motel room was the only thing he could afford for these another few days. Now he was sitting on an ugly bed, which was covered in sheets that smelled like cigarettes and cheap alcohol.

Loki doesn’t even need to hide his tears anymore, he doesn’t even want to. They are falling really quickly because the worst is already happening.

He runs out of money that day. It was his last day of living in this ugly place. Well, maybe it was really bad but still better than living on the street.

Something he will face tomorrow.

Loud sobs leave his body, his mind not caring if anyone will hear it. This is the end.

_I told you you can’t make it _says voice in his head again _You’ll have to come back home._

“No!” he says loudly, putting his hands on his eyes. He doesn’t even want to see anything “I don’t want to come back! No!”

They didn’t call him. They didn’t try looking for him. _They don’t love him and never did._

Everything is falling apart, it wasn’t supposed to go this way. He knew he was young and nobody would give him a job easily, but to this day there was a hope for something magical to happen.

Like a message from a sugar daddy.

But he didn’t get any, at all. The app was always open on his phone, which made him active 24/7, but still not even a single message reached him. This only made him insecure and feel bad even about his body.

_You don’t even look good enough for someone to fuck you for money_.

How pathetic.

He cries, cries and cannot stop. His vision is all blurry, body shaking and mouth not closing when he lets out another sobs.

PA-PING.

The loud and unexpected sound makes him jump on the bed. Loki opens his eyes and looks around quickly, not knowing the source of the sound. Then he notices his phone lying on the other side of the bed.

“W-what…?” he doesn’t recognize this notification sound at all. He reaches for the device and checks what’s going on…

Oh. My. God.

Maybe sometimes miracles happen because he was looking at the notification from this sugar-dating app.

A message from a real person. From a real sugar daddy.

Okay Loki, breathe. Breathe or else you’re gonna faint. For a few moments he looks at his phone in pure shock, but then he unlocks it.

The guy doesn’t have a profile picture, just a white silhouette on a grey account every account without any photos have. Also, his nick is weird: T4O7H9D1N. Loki’s nickname is “Lokitty”, Clair suggested that of course.

Finally he opens the chat.

T4O7H9D1N: Hello there, little one.

He looks at it blankly, still shocked that somebody chose him. Loki closes his eyes, takes a big breath and writes a reply.

Lokitty: Hi! So happy to receive your message! :3

_“Remember that you gotta act like a cute little boy!” Clair reminds him when they finished completing his profile._

_“What do you mean? Like, I need to be childish?” Loki gives her a confused look._

_“Hmm, not exactly. You need to show him that you’re smart and you know what you want, but still be like someone looking for a guardian, somebody that can take care of you. And remember to be cute!” _

T4O7H9D1N: Hmmm. You’re kinda cute.

Well, at least this worked. Little blush appears on Loki’s face, he was never called cute by a stranger before.

Lokitty: Thank you! I’m sure you’re quite handsome too ^_~

Dear god, these emojis, it’s so stupid… he never used them before, but Clair showed him everything, even her own chats with daddies.

_“I swear I don’t do this often! Well… just sometimes when I need it.”_

T4O7H9D1NL: Hah, thanks. I like your pics. Who took them?

Loki’s eyebrow goes up. Why does he even care? 

Lokitty: A friend of mine. She helped me to make this account too. But why even bother, I’m sure you didn’t come here to talk about my friends x3

He doesn’t see any reason to lie, because why? He has nothing to lose anyway.

T4O7H9D1NL: I see, you’re straightforward. Most of people here are usually shy.

“If you only could see me now…” boy laughs, looking at his hands shaking.

He can’t make any mistakes, it’s his only chance to make money. To not live on the street tomorrow. He needs it.

Lokitty: Well, I know how to take care of myself :P

…these emojis are ridiculous.

Lokitty: So, how should I call you, Mr. random letters and numbers? uwu

T4O7H9D1NL:…do you really think I would give you my real name now?

_Shit shit shit._

Lokitty: No, of course not. I just want to get to know you better ^^ No worries. I’m not some kind of fake or anything.

T4O7H9D1NL: Prove it.

“W-what?” Loki looks at the screen, surprised how quickly it goes. “How the hell am I supposed to…”

PA-PING, the answer came even before he asked the question.

T4O7H9D1NL: Send me a selfie. Take one now.

Loki isn’t worried about it at all. He just sends him one of photos Clair took earlier.

T4O7H9D1NL: No. Photos like this are on your profile since a few days. I want you to take one NOW.

W-what? But Clair said…

_“The coolest thing is that there’s no date of posting your photos!” she shows him the gallery installed in the app “So nobody really knows when you uploaded them, well, unless they stalk you for a few days before they send a message.”_

Loki takes a few deep breaths. It’s impossible to take a selfie now, he looks like a mess! Eyes red from crying, hair greasy, dark bags under his eyes… and this man wants to see him right now? Couldn’t he, like, ask him few days ago, when he still looked like a decent human being?

T4O7H9D1NL: Well, should I assume you’re just someone trying to scam me for money?

Lokitty: No! Absolutely not!

He replies in the same second he got his message.

Lokitty: Just... Give me a second. I need to change, I finished my Uni classes an hour ago.

Of course he can’t tell him that he’s 16, he would probably get blocked quickly.

T4O7H9D1NL: You look too young for University.

…it can’t be too easy.

T4O7H9D1NL: It doesn’t matter. Just send me a selfie, so I know you’re real. Take one with a clock in the background, so I know you took it right now. And write my username on a piece of paper.

Lokitty: Well, you’re quite demanding. xp

He regrets sending the message, but it’s too late. Sugar babe should be nice and polite, not a bratty kid (like real Loki).

T4O7H9D1NL: Heh. Trust me, it’s worth it.

Loki gulps and leaves the bed. He goes to the bathroom and looks at his reflection – it’s even worse than he thought. At least his cheeks are not wet anymore… He uses his fingers to make his hair look “not bad”.

Lokitty: Just give me a second ^^

T4O7H9D1NL: I’m waiting.

_Okay, calm down, it’s gonna be alright…_

There’s a clock standing right by the mirror hanging on the wall in the main room, just like it was prepared for taking this photo. Now Loki just needs to put on some decent clothes, try to smile, hold that stupid paper and take a picture. Sounds simple, right?

First Loki writes the username of this guy on a small piece of paper, he wonders what all these numbers and letters mean. Maybe his name is hidden in these symbols… but, Taot? Dinl? Tfouro? He starts thinking that there’s other meaning behind them, but there’s no time to think about it now.

The black shirt seems like a good choice if it only wasn’t all wrinkled… but this is his best option. Old and gray NASA t-shirt that was too big for him lands on the floor and in the next second he’s buttoning his shirt. His hands have trouble with it, that’s why it takes a bit longer than usual, but he manages to do it.

Finally he stands in front of the mirror, with a phone in one hand and paper in another. He tries to find the best angle for a selfie; when was the last time when he took one? Ages ago… That’s why it takes him another second to place himself right.

PA-PING.

T4O7H9D1NL: You there?

A notification covered half of the phone’s screen. Who designed it this way?

Lokitty: Yeah, I just want to look perfect for you uwu

T4O7H9D1NL: You are already perfect. Just take a simple picture, don’t stress to much about it.

Our boy’s heart starts to beat a bit faster. This is something different when these words come from some man that’s interested in you, not your best friend…

Lokitty: Thank you, I’ll send it in a sec!

These messages didn’t make him feel more confident at all, honestly, they made it even worse. His knees feel like they’re made of something soft, but there he stands and takes that stupid selfie.

Oh, he doesn’t take just one. Of course, when he checks the first one in the gallery it looks just _bad._ Somebody looking like a mess won’t make his daddy happy. His smile becomes more wide, trying to be natural, but… it’s not good enough. His mind reminds him that he’s running out of time and can’t waste it any longer, so he lies on the bed again on his back and sends one of the photos.

Lokitty: Sowwy, I don’t look so good today ;-; irl it’s not that bad…

T4O7H9D1NL: Did something happen?

He wants to write a quick reply, but then the next message comes.

T4O7H9D1NL: You cried, didn’t you?

What should he say? Yeah, turns out my family doesn’t even love me and tomorrow I’m going to eat plain bread with water. What a great life.

T4O7H9D1NL: Did someone hurt you?

“Why do you even care?” Loki asks himself this question again, looking at the letters on the screen. How is it possible that some random guy is worried about him, when his parents didn’t even bother to check what’s going on with him?

Lokitty: Nah, it’s nothing really! I’m just a bit tired

Deep breath.

Lokitty: …and maybe a bit hungry. I’m kinda broke and my parents didn’t leave me any muns for food and they left for a week v.v

It wasn’t all a lie – he really is hungry. If this “T4O7H9D1NL” is so worried about Lokitty, why not tell him the truth.

T4O7H9D1NL: Well.

Short pause.

T4O7H9D1NL: You proved that you’re real. Give me your paypal email.

Lokitty: What for?

He opens the PayPal app, because he didn’t use it for years. Loki made this account only because he needed to order something online once and they didn’t accept any other payment method.

T4O7H9D1NL: Oh, little one. You’ll see, just give it to me.

Fortunately he always uses “normal” names, not like others with “crusher69” or “iamthegreatfandral”. So he sends him the email address and waits, curious about what will happen. It takes a while, but the next notification on the screen makes his heart stop.

_You received 300$ from John Smith._

Well, it’s obviously a fake name, but it doesn’t even matter now. Loki just can’t believe his eyes, maybe it’s some kind of app error? Maybe it's supposed to be just 30$, but the notification bar added one more zero by mistake?

He quickly checks the app and clearly sees 300$ on his account.

“W-what…?”

Is it a dream? Maybe he’s just imagining all this situation because it’s just…

Loki doesn’t know what to say, but one thing is clear – he gave him money. Just like that, for a little selfie Loki sent him.

T4O7H9D1NL: Here, buy yourself something nice to eat. :)

“This guy…” he covers his mouth with his hand, still shocked.

Odin never gave him money for lunch.

Lokitty: Oh, ohh! Thank you, daddy >w<

...

It feels so weird. Calling a stranger (that just wants to fuck you and anything else) daddy. And he’s probably way older than Loki. He doesn’t have any photos on his profile or other data, but Clair said that they’re usually older.

There’s also another thing she said, something he totally ignores now.

_“Remember to check all the details on their profiles.” She says really seriously “You can meet normal guys here, yes, but also creeps and weirdos. I don’t want you to get kidnapped, okay? Stay safe.”_

And now he accepts money from someone he doesn’t know at all. He doesn’t know ANYTHING about him. But what could he do? It was the only option to get some money for tomorrow. At least this worked.

Lokitty: You made me really happy, I’m glad you sent me a message! <3 You’re the best!

T4O7H9D1NL: My pleasure, dear.

Okay, he got the money, that’s great. But… what next? What should they talk about?

The answer comes quickly.

T4O7H9D1NL: Tell me something about yourself.

If there are things that Loki truly hates, introducing himself is one of them. The memory of him standing in front of his classmates and trying to say a few words about himself will stay with his mind forever.

_“…nice to meet you all.” He slightly smiles, after mentioning all his hobbies. Science, reading, stuff like that._

_“What a nerd! Boo, loser!” the first voice comes to his ears._

_“Hey, are you gay? Because you look fucking gay.” The second one says._

_Loki gulps and looks down at his shoes, too embarrassed to say anything. It was so easy to spot his sexual orientation? _

_“I bet he sucks dicks everyday lololol”_

_“Quiet!” says the teacher finally, but bullies only laugh and keep talking to themselves “Don’t listen to them, Loki. Please, take your seat.”_

It’s so easy to say “don’t listen to them”. But he had to listen every day.

Lokitty: You can call me Lo for now!

One day maybe he’ll tell him the real name.

He writes “I’m a University student like I said before. I love reading, science, watching documentaries ^^” then hesitates and deletes the message.

Lokitty: I love making new friends ;3 And reading sometimes, but I prefer to have fun!

Yeah, that’s more like it. Slowly he starts to understand how being a sugar babe works, at least he seems to.

T4O7H9D1NL: Would you like to have fun with me?

Loki was already expecting some kind of question like this. This is all about sex after all.

Lokitty: With a wonderful man like you? Of course!

T4O7H9D1NL: We haven’t even met. You don’t know anything about me. Shouldn’t you be a bit more cautious?

“What the hell is wrong with this guy?” he considers calling Clair for help, but this guy will get angry again if Loki won’t reply immediately. No, he can handle it all by himself.

Lokitty: But you’re so nice! I’m sure you’re a great person ^^ You don’t even know how I’d like to meet you…

T4O7H9D1NL: Oh, really? I’d love to see you irl.

T4O7H9D1NL: When? I’ll book us a table, I know a really nice restaurant. I can pick you up from your house.

No no no. This is going too fast. Way to fast. But… Meeting with a guy was the reason why even Loki installed this app, right? Besides, 300$ is enough for some time, but he’ll need more to survive. That’s why he sends a reply:

Lokitty: Tomorrow maybe? ^^ Do you have time? I just can’t wait to feel your hands on me haha <3

If he only would be brave enough to say something like this out loud… no way. He would sink through the floor and die there.

T4O7H9D1NL: Hmm, impatient one, but I like it. Sure, tomorrow suits me.

Lokitty: B-but can we meet in town and then drive to the restaurant? u.u 

T4O7H9D1NL: Why? You said your parents are not home, so what’s the problem?

_Shit._

Lokitty: It’s not about them, but you said to be cautious, right? Hehe x3 I want to meet somewhere with people close

T4O7H9D1NL: Got you. Do you know this little park near the city hall?

Loki nods to himself. It sounds like a good place.

Lokitty: Yeah, sure. 4 pm is fine? ^^

T4O7H9D1NL: Yes. I might be late a bit, but I’ll try to make it on time.

Lokitty: How will I recognize you?

It finally reached him that he will have to GO and MEET a stranger, talk, eat dinner and spend a night together. _Have sex. _

T4O7H9D1NL: Don’t worry. I will recognize you and only that matters.

Loki sighs and sends Clair a text ‘Don’t go to sleep, I’ll call you later. Important.’ and comes back to the app.

Lokitty: If you say so, daddy >w< I’m sure I can be safe with you! You care about me so much <3

T4O7H9D1NL: I’d like to touch you so badly. Your body is perfect. You’re beautiful, babe.

His face becomes all red, he really said that. He did. He called Loki beautiful, perfect. Babe.

It made him… happy.

He unbuttons his shirt a bit, still lying on his back. Then he takes a quick photo where the bottom of his face is visible, his neck, hair and collarbones with his white skin. It contrasts with dark sheets on the bed, but it only makes the picture better.

SEND

Lokitty: How do you like it daddy? x3c Would you like to touch me there?

Someone finally pays some attention to him and it feels so _nice. _He loves it.

But he doesn’t get a message quickly. Loki starts to think he made some kind of mistake, that he overdid it. He shouldn’t send a photo like that. What if it made him look just like horny bitch? Something he hates, but he thought this would make “T4O7H9D1NL” happy.

Another minute passes and he wants to leave the bed, but then PA-PING.

He looks at the app and sees another photo that stuns him.

_A dick pic. _Well, not exactly a dick pic, because it’s hidden in his pants, BUT. There is a huge bulge in these blue trousers. And when Loki thinks huge, he really, really means HUGE. Oh god, dear god, so big. So big.

Loki also can feel something stiffening in his own pants.

T4O7H9D1NL: This is how much your daddy likes it.

He breathes faster, looking at the photo mesmerized. Not only the bulge makes him blush even harder, but also the rest of the body. Only the thighs are visible, but they are just… wow. So muscular. This guy must be a living perfection.

Lokitty: Wow… this looks gorgeous >///<

He’s not playing anymore, his hand touches his crotch by itself.

T4O7H9D1NL: What would you do with it?

Hmm, what would Loki do with his new daddy? He licks his lips and types. Finally years of watching porn can be used for something.

Lokitty: First I touch you through the trousers gently with my hand. Then I give you a quick kiss in the lips, smile and lower down on my knees. X3

A reply arrives within a second.

T4O7H9D1NL: Go on.

A smirk appears on Loki’s face when he sees it.

“Guess I’m not so bad at it…”

In the meantime, lots of texts from Clair come, but he doesn’t pay any attention to them. He’s talking with someone more interesting now.

Lokitty: Then I kiss your length, still hidden. I look up right into your eyes, with lots of curiosity.

Loki unzips his pants.

Lokitty: Then I set it free and I’m amazed how big it is. How amazing it looks and smells x3

T4O7H9D1NL: Wfats nxt’

Lokitty: I sniff it, still enjoying how beautiful it is. I give it a quick lick and kiss the head >w<

He feels even more hot when he grabs his own member in his hand. It’s not so big and thick, but just enough. With slow strokes, he continues to write next messages with his one hand.

Lokitty: I take the headd to my mout and suck. I moan quetly when I try to takemore to mymotu but it’;s so biiiiiggg

T4O7H9D1NL: Tll me m/re, babe, more

Lokitty: My ome hndd is on one of your thigs and the other hold the base ofyur dick

Lokitty: I hold it amd touchyour balls too

Lokitty: I lok att you and moan your name

T4O7H9D1NL: Oh yeah

T4O7H9D1NL: God your so good at this

Normally Loki would correct him, ‘you’re*’, but now he doesn’t even notice it. He’s way too busy touching himself and imagining how he pleases his daddy.

T4O7H9D1NL: Are u touching urself?

Lokitty: Oh yes daddy, for a while now

Lokitty: When you sent me that pgoto I cldn’t stop myself

He presses the head of his cock with his thumb and moans again, imagining that it’s his daddy touching him.

T4O7H9D1NL: Shwme

Loki undresses himself and now he’s naked on the bed. He can still smell the cigarettes that were lit off on the sheets, but he’s already drunk with his emotions. His eyes go down his body, looking at his milk-white skin without single hair on it. He sits nicely, arches his back a bit and takes a photo. This is just so exciting.

SEND.

T4O7H9D1NL: Oh bby

T4O7H9D1NL: Ure so beautiful i wish I cld toich u now

T4O7H9D1NL: do u wnt to see me 2?

His hand moves faster now, his head is filled with excitement and heat now.

Lokitty: Yeas please shgow me

He closes his eyes and imagines all different scenarios of tomorrow. How they will kiss. How they will touch each other. How they will stick their dicks together. He doesn’t even know how he looks like, but still it makes him so horny.

PA-PING.

It takes his breath away. That photo.

Stranger’s dick is even bigger than he imagined. It’s thick, red, also some precum is visible on the tip.

Lokitty: Ohdaddy

Lokitty: I imagine it in my mouth

Lokitty: Ittastes salty but I love it

Lokitty: I lick it allthe way and take it deep into my throat

Lokitty: it hits me tjere and twichs but I still moan because I like it

T4O7H9D1NL: this fels so good ur amazing keep goin

Lokitty: I mve my head quicr bc I want you to feel so good :3

He takes his hand away from his dick and it goes lower, right to his little hole. He starts pressing it gently and lets out more of his quiet moans.

Lokitty: Daddy I want you too take me

Lokitty: Take me deep

Lokitty: I wnt to feel u inside

He inserts one finger, but this is not enough. Loki wants his dick here. He wants to feel that big meat and how much milk it releases inside when this big guy comes. That’s why the next finger comes inside, and the next one.

Lokitty: Daddy please

Lokitty: Fuck me

T4O7H9D1NL: Bby I’m rly close I imagine Itouch ur body and kiss u everywhere

T4O7H9D1NL: nd I give u lts of love and fuck u how u deserve

T4O7H9D1NL: otuch urself im gona cum soon

T4O7H9D1NL: i wnt to come with u

T4O7H9D1NL: little one

Loki fingered his ass more roughly and he grabs his dick again. It’s hard like never before. It was totally different from watching porn and fapping to it mindlessly.

Lokitty: Daddy

Lokitty: Youu mke me feel so good too

Lokitty: like nooneelse

His hand moves so quickly and his dick twitches in his hand. With his breath loud he closes his eyes for a second, he’s so close… but he opens them again to send the next message.

Lokitty: Daddy I love you <3

T4O7H9D1NL: … :)

T4O7H9D1NL: love u2 bby

He throws his head back and everything goes blank. Only the big pleasure fills his mind when his dicks let out loads of white cum. He didn’t masturbate for a long time, that’s why he was all dirty now.

The motel room feels like a sauna now. Loki lies on the bed, all wet and sticky, looking at the ceiling and taking the deepest breaths in his life. Usually people come to places like this for sex but it turns out they are good for masturbation too.

Loki’s heart races like crazy, not willing to calm down. He can only think about his daddy now.

It takes him a few minutes to calm down but then grabs his phone with a big smile, hands still a bit sticky.

T4O7H9D1NL: I truly loved it, Lo. Did you come?

If he knew sexting gives so much joy he would start doing it ages ago.

Lokitty: Yeah, it felt so good <3 And how am I supposed to sleep alone in my bed now? :(

Lokitty: I wish I could hug you and sleep together

Lokitty: Me in your arms uwu Feeling safe and loved

At first he was just pretending, trying to act like a sugar babe. But now he really feels it.

T4O7H9D1NL: You’re so cute, little one.

T4O7H9D1NL: So. Tomorrow 4pm?

***

It’s a really nice day – the sun shines, the wind gently touches his black hair, the nice smell of trees hangs in the air. This place where they agreed to meet is just perfect. There are people walking by, so if something happens he can scream and ask for help. On the other hand, lots of green bushes and trees give some privacy.

He looks at his phone a bit nervous. Clair said to be there a bit earlier, so the daddy knows that Loki really cares.

Speak of the devil, the girl was hiding in big bushes nearby. She agreed to volunteer as a spy, at least for the first part of the meeting in the park.

_“I will remember his face and take a photo!” they were walking together, she had a camera in her hands “So if something happens I can show it to the police!”_

_“I don’t think this will be necessary…” he smiles and grabs his arm with his hand, there’s a little blush on his cheeks “He’s a really nice guy.”_

His hair clean, clothes ironed, Clair visited him first thing in the morning and helped with all preparations. Now he looks like million dollars, ready for a date with his daddy.

He always liked elegant clothes.

_“B-but honey,” says Frigga, holding a simple t-shirt in her hands “You know there’s no need for such an official outfit like that, right? It’s just a simple dinner.”  
“Yeah, I know.” Loki finishes buttoning his black shirt “But I like it this way.”_

Today he's wearing exactly the same shirt.

The parking lot is completely empty, a bit unusual at this hour. There’s nothing to complain about, at least it will be easy to spot that guy.

He turns his head back, to check if Clair is still here… but he can’t see her. Loki looks around again, but she’s nowhere to be seen.

“Clair…? Clair?” he whispers nervous, but then another sound interrupts him.

His gaze goes up and he sees a new sports car right in front of him. It looks super modern and expensive, this is the first time Loki sees a car like this so close. He takes a step back, already understanding that _this is his daddy’s car._

Loki tries to keep a normal smile on his face, but in reality he's super nervous. His insides are mixing all together and his heart beats so loudly everybody can hear it.

The door slowly opens.

How does his sugar daddy look? Were these photos he send him even real? Maybe they were just fakes…?

What if it’s an ugly fat guy that will make him do creepy things? Or if it’s a kidnapper? What if this will end up terribly? _Where’s Clair?_

The man leaves the car and Loki sees him. His body, his face.

_Oh. My. Fucking. God._


	2. Meet your daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets his daddy for the first time and tries to play it cool.
> 
> But Thor is too hot.

The time stops for a second, but the world keeps spinning.

Loki sees him. He sees the man that leaves the car, stands on his awfully beautiful long legs and smiles at this little scared raven-haired boy. Smiles like he sees the most precious treasure to ever exist… and wants to posses it.

The first thing to notice is that he’s really, really high. Loki needs to lift his chin up to look at his face and he doesn’t even see much there because of some nice sunglasses. They are semi-transparent though, so it’s possible to see at least a bit of his eyes. He understands, the guy probably doesn’t want to be spotted easily by press or anything.

His blonde hair are short, but not too short at the same time. Just perfect. Also he has some facial hair, which makes him look even more mature. He’s wearing a white (a bit unbuttoned) shirt and a blue suit. 

Loki sees him. And he likes what he sees.

At first he stands there in shock, trying to process what’s happening. For now it’s not much going on, but he wants to know if that’s the guy, his daddy. He’s super hot, looks rich and… Loki recognizes these thighs.

But he’s definitely much older than Loki, which was expected from the beginning. His late 30s or something like that – Loki is not really good at guessing ages, but still it’s quite a big difference. How the hell is he going to spend time together with him? What are they supposed to talk about?

And… how will the sex look like? He was positive that this guy has LOTS of experience. His body is absolutely perfect in every inch, from the tip of his head to the bottom of his shoes. Loki can stare and stare and not look away for hours.

Suddenly he forgets how to speak and doesn’t know what to say. His mind tries to help, but makes things even worse, because it shows him the photo he received yesterday. The dick pic.

He can’t stop his eyes from looking down for a second, right on man’s crotch. Oh yes, he knows these beautiful thighs for sure, packed now in another blue pants. This guy for sure likes blue, no surprise, it looks incredible good on him.

“Enjoying the view, little kitten?”

Loki jumps and looks up again, only to see the blonde smiling widely. Yes, his short blonde hair look incredibly good, like he just walked out from a hairdresser moments ago… maybe he did, who knows?

“S-sorry,” Loki looks away and puts some of black hair behind his ear. They just met and he’s blushing already, could it be any worse? “I just imagined you a bit differently…”

“What, you’re disappointed?” he puts his hand on car’s door and leans forward.

“No, that’s not what I meant!” Loki says quickly, afraid that he will fuck this up. He can’t afford any mistakes “You’re way better. I mean. IlovedthephotosyoulookedsogoodtherebutyouhadnopicturesandIwaswonderi-“

“Hey hey, slow down a bit, Lo.”

A shiver comes through his spine when he says his “name”. Daddy’s looks are one thing, but his voice. Oh god, his voice, something so charming that makes Loki almost melt.

But Loki takes a deep breath and connects his both hands together. He’s still really nervous and the thought of his missing friend doesn’t help at all. _God, Clair, please be here somewhere. Take that goddamn picture. If he will kill me I will come out of the grave and take you with me._

“Chill, it’s gonna be alright.” The man smiles again, comes closer and pats his shoulder gently “I’m just as nervous as you. Or even more.”

He says so, but at the same time he looks really relaxed, so younger one doesn’t really believe him.

Then he takes his hand and touches Loki’s cheek with one of his fingers.

“God, you’re even cuter in real life. I didn’t think that’s possible.”

He takes his hand away and keeps smiling, trying to calm his new ‘friend’ a bit.

But it’s just impossible, because Loki’s heart is beating like crazy. He wants to smile, scream, laugh and fall down on the pavement. He will end up totally insane if he spends the whole day with this guy, but it’s worth it.

God, he’s so stunning. He shouldn’t be affected so much, but no one so handsome ever wanted to talk with him or even go on…. A “date”…

“Should we go?” Loki looks around, like he’s trying to make sure no one will see them, but in reality his checking if Clair is here “I don’t want you to have trouble or anything.”

Remember when she told him to present himself like “_he knows what he wants_” and “_be confident_”? He’s going to do his best to please his daddy, to give him whatever they both desire. Until now he always thought it’s impossible for someone like him to get a handsome man. Especially _this _handsome, totally out of his league. But now he has the chance and even will make money out of it! Doesn’t it sound just beautiful?

Especially when Loki REALLY needs money. So he’s acting his way to it, pretending, fortunately he’s good at it.

“Sure, get in the car. Take the front seat.”

When Loki was younger he always wanted to sit on the front seat. It always made him feel more important and almost equal to the person driving (usually his mother or his... father). Now he was scared just thinking about it.

He looked around for the last time, now positive that his friend isn’t here. Did something happen or maybe she’s just super good at hiding? Daddy wouldn’t be happy with him calling someone on their first meeting, so he needs to pass for now.

The car looks like it was bought yesterday. Everything so clean, shining, brand new – even the little tree hanging under the mirror, that’s filling the insides with nice, fresh smell of the forest.

But now Loki doesn’t even feel it. The only thing entering his nostrils is the scent of the adult man, mixed with some kind of expensive perfume. Our boy just hoped he didn’t smell too bad because of these filthy sheets in the motel room, but Claire said it was good. She was more than happy to borrow him some of her stuff and even helped him with some make up. The eyeliner mostly.

“Tell me if it’s too hot or too cold.” The blonde sits on his seat, grabs the wheel in his one hand and starts playing with lots of buttons with the other, trying to adjust everything.

“It’s good, no worries” he crosses his arms on the chest, a bit scared to look at him. He’s an mature adult and Loki… just a kid.

Stranger doesn’t start the engine, just sits there with both on his hands on the wheel. He doesn’t say anything, so Loki needs to break the ice.

“I-I’m really glad to see you” he smiles gently. If it was this dating app he would add some stupid happy emojis, but this is the real world. He needs to do them himself “Can’t wait to spend this day with you.”

“Hmm…” the man says and looks at him, but takes off the sunglasses first. Finally Loki can see these beautiful, charming blue eyes. God, they’re so wonderful, just like an ocean or clear summer sky. Also they look at Loki with such care, but… there’s something in them. He can’t say what it is.

Desire?

“I hope you’ll like it…” he says again, just because he can’t stand this stupid silence. If the car was moving other sounds would cover it, but now they are alone.

“Of course I will like it. I recognize good quality when I see it.”

Loki goes silent for a while, blonde now talks like Loki is a ‘thing’, not a person. But he just guesses that’s supposed to be this way, after all it’s his very first sugar daddy. He doesn’t know much about all this stuff – he was reading and reading and reading about it, but almost everywhere it says that each situation is different.

“Thanks I guess?” nervous laugh leaves his mouth and he looks down again “Well, I couldn’t tell much from your profile…”

“That’s obvious. This would be a disaster if somebody found out.”

His voice is warm, but he’s visibly worried at the same time.

“I’m not going to tell anyone, you can be sure about that.” Now Loki looks at him seriously, trying to show that he’s not new in this buisness “I also don’t want anyone to know. They would throw me out of the university.”

And suddenly the man laughs. He laughs so loud, but it doesn’t sound mean at all. He reaches his hand and grabs Loki’s chin with it. He makes them both look right into each other’s eyes.

“You know, daddy hates lying.”

Loki gulps, the man continues.

“I already said that you look to young for university. Just tell me the truth, how old are you?”

Holy hell, why is his body all stiff? Why can’t he move? Maybe because he’s lost in these beautiful eyes…?

No, Loki, stop. It’s not about love. It’s not about bonding. You just let him fuck you, he gives you money, both sides have benefits. That’s all. He probably wants to know your age because he likes younger boys or wants to make sure you’re legal.

He looks quite young too, which surprised our sugar baby a bit. He totally expected an old, wrinkled guy that will enjoy watching him in pink dresses and touching himself to that view.

Not that he wouldn’t like it… but this is better.

“I’m 21.”

“Still lying? Daddy will have to punish you.”

“Okaaay” he rolls his eyes, one of his habits “I’m 18.”

“…I have the whip in my trunk. I guess you really want me to use it.”

_…what? _He expected this kind of stuff to happen, but he’s already prepared for it? And how the hell does he know he’s not 18? Is it so easy to spot the difference of two stupid years?

“…” he sighs loudly “Fine, fine. I’m not lying anymore. I’m 16, happy now?” he tries to look away, but blonde’s hand holding his chin doesn’t help at all “And what, you’re going to tell me to leave a car, block me on this stupid app and forget about our chats? _About how you wanted to fuck me yesterday_?”

Is this the end? Will he hear “Get the fuck out” and never see these eyes again?

The older leans forward, lowers his voice and smiles.

“Heavens, no. It wasn’t only yesterday.”

Loki blushes deeply, receiving a totally different answer than he expected. He moves away, sitting comfortably on a seat and crossing his arms on his chest.

“Hmpf, if you say so…”

_Don’t show him that it affects you. He will use it to mock you, to trick you. He only cares about sex, besides he just said that. That he wants to fuck you even _right now_._

“How should I call you anyway?” Loki asks when the man finally starts the engine and they drive away slowly from their meeting spot “I don’t remember your nick, sorry.”

“Do you talk with so many people that you don’t even remember it?” the car smoothly leaves the parking lot and they’re on the road. It’s quite far away from the city center, but still there’s lots of cars - the older one seems completely fine with it, but doesn’t look at Loki now.

“N-no, just… it was unusual” he wanted to say ‘weird’, but this word suits better “Do these letters and numbers even mean anything?”

“Don’t know if I should tell you.” Man taps his fingers on the wheel.

“Oh, a man with secrets?” Loki laughs, feeling a bit better now “I need to call you somehow. I can’t say _Oooh, daddy~…” _he purposely moans these words loud, just like he feels lots of pleasure. And he does, but it comes from a surprised and excited look that the man gives him. Shivers of pleasure come through his body, but continues “all day. So. What’s your name?”

“Loki, don’t do these things to me or we’re gonna have a car accident.”

…

…

…

Loki is not smiling anymore.

“What did you call me?”

His body tenses, he sits straight and there’s a pure shock on his face. Green eyes that were totally relaxed moments ago now are big like dining plates and look at the man with anticipation, but he doesn’t say anything. This only makes things worse.

“How do you know my name. I didn’t tell you my_ name. _I didn’t…”

“Well, I know, right? That’s why it’s-”

Blonde looks more relaxed than he should.

“I want to get out of the car. Now.” Loki reaches for the handle, but when he wants to open the door he hears the lock. _This man._

This is bad. This is really, really bad. He knew that this could end not well, but this guy was so nice! So charming, so handsome, so… so good. But now it turns out he’s not good at all. He’s one of these murderers that stalk their prey, befriend them online and then kill with cold blood for pure fun… or do something worse.

Now he’s trapped with no way to escape. _How does he know my name? _he thinks. It’s impossible, he’s positive that he didn’t mention it in their chats. Loki was extremely careful to not reveal any details about his real life because that would ruin everything. They would make him go back to school and his parents, and there’s no chance that he would accept that.

“Who are you?!” Loki shouts, now just angry, trying to free himself from the safety belt, but his hands are shaking “I knew that meeting you was a fucking mistake. Let me out this instant!”

The car suddenly stops, which makes Loki fall to the front and almost hits the glass with his forehead. They’re on the middle of the small road, with no one around. Just like the whole neighborhood died.

“Don’t _ever_ say things like that to me.”

Loki, too scared to look at him, murmurs something quietly. There’s something dark in his voice, which makes Loki want to curl up and cry, like a little boy he is. Like it really is his daddy, Odin, which shouts at him and is not afraid to hit him. That will punish him.

Looking for a daddy was the biggest mistake of his life, now he’s almost sure about it. Meeting a total stranger and letting him do anything he wants with you? Yeah, sounds completely safe. Nothing’s wrong.

He’s gonna kill Clair if this man doesn’t murder him first. Is it already time for praying for his life? Or maybe begging? Can he at least write a goodbye letter? …he laughs in his mind because there’s nobody that cares about him (besides his friend) that would care to read it.

Come on, pull yourself together. You can’t be weak.

“Well, excuse me, Mr. big-and-powerful-daddy, but-“

But he can’t finish.

The blond guy puts his hands on Loki’s cheeks and pulls him close for a kiss. His lips are warm and almost make Loki melt, when his beard scratches the delicate skin. First green-eyed boy tries to move away and scream, but… yeah, but.

He likes it. He’s forced to kiss a man he met just moments ago and he enjoys it like it’s the best kiss he had in his life… That’s why he returns it, caressing the man’s shoulders with his hands. They’re so muscular, so strong.

Soon man’s tongue asks Loki’s lips for entrance, which makes him open his eyes slightly. He wants to run away, but at the same moment, his mind needs to feel that soft muscle of his inside. That’s why he allows it and feels nice inside his mouth. This guy knows what he’s doing, Loki’s not. He’s exploring Loki’s mouth, every inch of it like he never wants to leave it. They both feel so hot and the younger one moans quietly when the other bites his lip. The kiss lasts long until they are breathless.

It was his first kiss.

“I’m Thor.” He says, finally breaking the kiss and sticking their foreheads together “Call me Thor.”

“Thor” repeats Loki, struggling to catch his breath. 

“Yeah.” He smiles again, showing his pure white teeth “…so, your name is Loki, huh?”

“Oh, so now you pretend you didn’t know? And you’re the mature one here…” Loki huffs, with his cheeks still red. How is he doing this? How is he making him feel crazy?

“Well,” Thor’s short laugh sounds like music to Loki’s ears. He puts back his hands on the wheel “I didn’t know. I just thought saying Loki is a bit shorter than Lokitty. That’s all.”

“......”

His green eyes are filled with lots of emotions at the same moment – fear, confusion, surprise, awareness of his own foolishness. He just made himself the biggest dumbass on Earth.

“…is this real life?” boy hides his face in both hands, also pinches his own cheeks “Please tell me this is a dream.”

He feels so stupid it’s almost indescribable. Why hasn’t he thought about it? Loki, LOKItty.

“Oh, it is a dream.”

Loki wants to say something already and this “something” isn’t nice at all, but Thor continues.

“To be with someone like you.”

Soon his cheeks will become permanent red, but a smirk appears on his face.

“Oh daddy, it’s _my_ pleasure~”

By the way… Thor. Thor Thor Thor. What a nice name, Loki likes it and doesn’t have any trouble remembering it. T4O7H9D1NL – THOR. Kind of makes sense, but what the other symbols mean? Is it his last name?

Also, he recognizes the name Thor, but can’t associate it with anything now. It just sounds familiar.

They continue their ride in silence. Thor smiles almost all the time, it seems like just thinking about Loki makes him happy.

Loki is happy too when he acknowledges that, but then understand he’s just happy to fuck his ass later this night. But for now it’s nice, it feels good to finally be noticed by someone. It’s that kind of attention his real father never gave him – riding together in a car, not saying anything, but feeling that something in the air that says “I’m your guardian”. Just like Clair said earlier.

Finally they reach the place that’s placed far away from the town center, the reason is clear. Loki almost glues his nose to the glass to check out this great building made out of glass. It’s a super expensive hotel, lots of fancy cars are parked in front and Thor does the same with his own.

Loki never even entered a place like this, his parents would never afford paying for one-dish dinner here probably. Frigga’s cooking was really nice and he loved it, she put lots of love in food she made for the family, but now it’s just a nice memory.

“Are you asleep, baby?” blonde pokes his cheek and giggles, Loki’s looking at the building speechless for the while now. Also he opens the door’s lock.

“Well, I need to gain some energy. After all I planned a sleepless night for us.”

“Hah, I like your enthusiasm. But we’ll see what you say when you’re gonna jump on my cock for hours.”

And Thor called Loki straight-forward before…

“What we’ll see is if I’ll be even interested in it, _little one_” he raises his chin up with a proud smile, opens the door and leaves the car.

Controlling someone can be really satisfying, especially when he’s more than twice your age. Now he puts a confident mask on his face, trying to melt it with his real, scared one.

He sighs, not sure what to do. His heart almost jumped out of his chest just thinking that Thor may know more than he should about him. Now it’s just the name, so it’s fine, but still. For a second he was almost sure that’s his that kind of creep that will use him and kill on the backseat.

But… maybe it’s not that bad?

…it’s bad because he’s so hot. So handsome. So breathtaking. Loki wants to play it cool, but how can he do that when he wakes up desire in Thor’s head? Just that knowledge makes Loki tickle inside and wants to raise both corners of his mouth. It’s wrong, it’s not supposed to be this way. Dinner, hotel, sex, money. Repeat, no more than that. _That’s how it works._

In his mind it sounds okay, but he’s scared. Of course he can always reject the arrangement, but… he can’t. If he won’t get the money he will need to live on the street. So he needs to play.

He needs to agree for everything the man says and act like a confident baby-brat.

“Let’s go. I booked us a nice table.” Thor stands right next to him and places a hand on his shoulder. Loki almost feels all his weight on his body. He nods and allows him to lead.

The restaurant is full of people in suits and fancy dresses, drinking wine and eating small portions of food. Loki let out a breath with relief that at least once always wearing elegant stuff pays off. He crosses his arms on the chest and tries to act like it doesn’t impress him at all.

_“Act like it’s your 100th daddy, not the first one. Some of them may want to scam you if they’ll feel you’re weak and new to this” says Clair when she plays with his hair._

_“Like it’s so easy…” he buttons his shirt, looking nervously in the mirror “I’m sure he will notice it right away.”_

_“You’re good at pretending, I’m sure you’ll be alright. A smart boy with good looks…” she sighs with a big smile on her face and pats his head “Sometimes I wish I was a guy.”_

Thor talks now with some guy about the reservation and Loki looks around again. He smells something nice in the air which makes him even more hungry. For money he got from Thor he bought some fast food first thing in the morning to eat literally anything quickly and then he was too nervous to put anything in his mouth.

…when he thinks what he’ll have in his mouth later this night…

They were talking a lot yesterday, even after _that. _When Loki thinks about it know his head hurts.

Thor still has his hand on Loki, caressing his back gently. Like he’s something really fragile that can break easily. Loki is a lot smaller and really thin after all.

Loki takes steps slowly but is pushed by Thor to sit at the table for two, already with plates prepared on it and wine glasses. Thor also pulls out the chair for him, which is a nice gesture. They sit and there’s this silence again.

Soon another man comes and fills the glasses with red liquid and Loki looks at it scared. He can’t drink yet, he’s too young and Thor knows it already, but he doesn’t say anything anyway.

“Let’s get down to business” green eyes look at Thor with so much confidence that it hardly suits Loki. He wants to do it quickly and get over it.

“To defeat the Huns?” the other raises his brows with a smile.

“…how old are you again?”

“Heh, old enough to know how to take care of you.” He looks at his wine and takes one little sip.

Loki is aware that this is probably a super old good-quality wine, but doesn’t want to try it. It won’t end up good if he gets drunk already.

“But really, answer me. 45? 50?” a mischievous smile appears on his face when he makes him older on purpose “You must have lots of experience since you know how to handle this. How to handle _me_.”

Loki feels weird pain inside. He wants to cover his face and run away, words like this are totally not his type. He wouldn’t say them normally, but now it’s a necessity if he wants this to work.

He’s shy. He’s fragile. But now he needs to pretend this Loki doesn’t exist, even if he screams inside.

“Soon you’ll feel I’m still young.” Blue eyes go almost through Loki “But very well. I wanted to have a nice dinner with you, but looks like you’re just a little brat.”

Something changes in his voice and that concerns Loki.

He overdid it. He’s a sugar baby, cute and dangerous at the same time, but you just can’t forget the _cute _part.

“I-I’m sorry, daddy…” he looks down at his plate, again just acting like he feels sorry with a cute voice “I just want to make sure you’re thinking seriously about this…” he sticks his index fingers together “I’m a good boy. Didn’t I show it to you yesterday?”

Yes, what a great strategy. Remind him how he was talking all night about fucking you in every possible hole and filling you with his cum.

“Daddy, I liked it so muuuch…” now he puts his hands on his knees “I wish we could do it in real life too… buuuuuut…”

“But what.” Says Thor impatiently. You can see that he’s the type that always gets what he wants and when he wants.

Loki (sadly) can’t answer right away, because the waiter brings them the menus. But soon he leaves, so they can speak again.

“Buuuut I don’t know if you can afford me.” His voice sounds cute when he opens the menu and in short while his eyes widen again this evening. Looking at the prices in this restaurant - it’s super easy to assume that Thor CAN afford him.

“Oh, I think I manage. So don’t worry your little head.”

“Remember that you’re not the only one with the right to choose…” with a smaller voice he answers. He looks at all the dishes listed and can’t pick anything. All of them sound super expensive and well, they are. Thor is ready and closes his menu, but Loki still looks at the pages. What language is it…?

“Order whatever you like” the older changes the subject “I’ll pay even if you won’t decide for out arrangement. But.”

“But?” Loki finally looks right into his eyes and regrets it instantly.

_“You. Need. To. Be. Tough!” Clair holds his arms firmly “Please, don’t forget about it. I know that I’m the one that mentioned sugar dating and introduced you to this… but I’m really worried.”_

_“I’ll do my best, I assure you. This guy is really nice and sweet” the warmest smile makes his face look happy like never before._

_“People are different online and in the real world.”_

Thor straightens on his chair, this big smirk on his face makes him even more handsome.

“I’m sure you’ll stay with me, Loki. You’re already mine.”

“Then tell me-“

“Can I take your order?” the man from before appears right next to them out of nowhere, holding a pen and a notepad.

Thor says something in French and Loki doesn’t understand him, but the other one nods. Then he looks at Loki, expecting to hear what he wants to eat.

Boy shows him in the menu a random dish, because he’s not that hungry at all, but has to eat anything. Like he said before – he needs to gain some energy before the night. Waiter writes down something and leaves them alone again.

“How much will you pay me?”

Loki doesn’t even know how to ask these questions properly, he didn’t have time to ask Clair for explanation. He hoped that he will chat with his daddy at least for a week before the meeting, but it turned out quite differently (and from his own will).

“Depends how often we can meet,” replies Thor, looking at him all the time. It makes Loki feel awkward a bit, but he assumes that’s normal. After all, daddies treat their “babies” like sex toys, so they need to take a good look. At least that’s what he thinks.

“I’m available all the time” there’s no hesitation in Loki’s voice.

“School?”

“Graduated already.”

“At 16?”

“Don’t worry about my education” Loki huffs “Also ignore my parents, they don’t care about me at all.”

“Ah so. That’s not really good, you know?”

Loki can’t read Thor’s mind. Why did he even say that? Their meeting is not about his personal problems, he would go meet a therapist if he would want to talk about it. But he doesn’t.

“Don’t care, back to the subject. I can meet you whenever and wherever you want, so let’s make it monthly payment… allowance” he reminds himself the word Clair used for it “Does 1200$ sound fine?”

Thor almost chokes on wine and looks at the boy like he’s crazy.

“Kid, I don’t have any change in my wallet. I hope you’re kidding now.”

“Hah, you’re right. Just kidding.”

Loki tries to play along, but it surprised him. He knew sugar babies usually take more, but he’s not as good as them. He doesn’t have the perfect body. He’s not fun at parties. He’s not happy 24/7 and laughing at the time.

He’s still a virgin.

“I meant 2000$, sorry.”

He’s not worth more.

Thor blinks, not sure if he heard right. His posture is more relaxed now like something unexpectedly made him calmer.

“You’re doing this for the first time, don’t you?”

Like Loki said earlier, he was sure Thor would notice it’s his first time. Turns out he’s not good at pretending after all.

“Of course not!” Loki says quickly and quite loud, which catches the attention of people sitting next to him. This only makes Thor laugh “I-I did it many times already!”

“Daddy told you something about lying already.”

“…I’m-“

“But I guess we’re a perfect match” now he looks intensively at his wine “Because you’re my first too.”

Loki is speechless. This surprised him more than anything else this evening.

“What do you mean?” only this question comes to his mind “…why?”

Why? Why did Thor choose him for his first sugar baby? This doesn’t make sense at all. He’s boring, unattractive, grumpy, mean, adopted, unloved.

“You caught my eye right away. With my first glance, I knew I want you. So, so badly” he moves the glass, watching the little wine left moving from left to right.

That’s the moment when the waiter brings their food. First Thor’s plate – a very big portion of meat with lots of small other things. Turned out Loki ordered some fish and that made him quite happy, he doesn’t eat much.

“You’re beautiful. Smart. Funny. Beautiful.”

Loki takes the compliment, but ‘smart’ and ‘funny’ makes him almost laugh out loud. It’s obvious that he cares only about his body and just gives him a sweet talk. Also thinks that Loki’s mask is real.

“Cut it, big boy.” He takes the fork and begins eating his meal. Also one sip of the wine, since nobody minds it. It tastes… weird.

“…so, back to the payment.” Thor is serious again “We’re going to do 8000$. Monthly. And it’s a bare minimum I’m going to give you. Also some gifts… bonuses… Enjoy your meal.” he smiles again and starts eating.

The boy bites his lip like he tries to check if he’s not dreaming. Because it all sounds like a dream and tomorrow he has a meeting arranged with 60+ years old wrinkled ugly male, not handsome Thor.

“I need some money now.” Loki plays with the fork in his hand. He’s not sure when he will get the monthly money, so he wants to be honest about this.

“It’s okay, I’ll pay you for today. We’ll do the first full payment on our next meeting.”

“…next meeting” these words are hard to believe, but he’s really going to meet Thor again. This wonderful man wants to spend time with him.

_He just wants to fuck you. Remember. Don’t fall for him. _

But something in Loki’s head tells him quietly it’s another way around.

“I believe we shall discuss the details in a more private place.” Such words leave his mouth, but he eats his meal slowly “Are you still in, baby?”

“…yes, daddy.”


	3. Seduce your daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is not ready for this but tries his best to hide it.

The meal Loki ordered tastes just delicious. Anything is better than cheap food he was eating all past week (like instant noodles and such), but still can’t be compared to his mother’s cooking – something he misses the most.

It looks like everything is going well so far. They eat, finished talking about the money, now only one thing remains. Loki thinks about it while he holds his fork over the plate and freezes. They’re getting closer to _this_ moment and now there’s no running away. The conditions are fair and suit them both, it sounds a perfect arrangement, right?

Thor is super hot, no reason to argue with that. Now he sees him close, all details of his handsome face are just stunning. He could stare at him for hours, but it would get weird, so he just takes lots of short looks, with each one trying to find something new. 

It’s all about the eyes. These damned blue eyes that look right into your soul and read it so easily. Our sugar baby feels like he can drown in this deep blue abyss.

But Loki makes sure it is not impossible to see what is he feeling right now. After all, it’s one of the rules on how to be a good ‘baby’, act like you’re the living perfection here, not him. Well, it would be easier if Loki would be able to find himself attractive at least a bit.

They sit together and the silence is killing him. But again, what are they supposed to talk about? Come on, Loki, think of something. Literally anything.

“Soo…” he says finally, putting down the fork. Thor looks at him questioningly, with a slight smile. Like he’s happy that the younger one is initiating the conversation. Lots of questions come through Loki’s mind and he doesn’t know which one should he ask, since he got his attention.

He’s curious if Thor has his own family – a loving wife, two dogs and a pack of happy kids. They probably live in a neat house with a small pool in the backyard. Sounds just beautiful for a man that wants to fuck a black-haired sixteen-years-old twink. But Loki knows he can’t just ask that question, because he just shouldn’t care. It’s none of his business.

“What do you like… to do?” he can’t come up with anything better, so this simple question will do. Maybe not too creative, but it’s hard to ask something more detailed when you don’t know the other person at all.

“Well…” Thor continues eating his meal, there’s not much left on the plate “I work most of my time. But when I’m home I like to exercise, work on my body. It helps me relax.”

“Oh, I see.” replies Loki, because he really can _see_ it “You look nice, I must admit. Like I said earlier, I expected totally someone else. But I’m glad it’s you” he forces a smile “Such a handsome man, just for me tonight…”

We all need to remember that Loki doesn’t even want to be here, it’s just a must. If he didn’t need money fast he would find any other way to get it, but this is the quickest and the easiest possibility. Well, maybe not the easiest for everyone, but it looks like Thor really likes him for some reason.

It can’t be that hard, right? _Right?_

“How about you?” the man looks at Loki, eager to know more about him “Since you… graduated already…” he doesn’t believe it at all and they both know it “What do you do daily?”

That’s a really good question. What does he exactly do? He tries to rewind past few days - they were mostly focused on trying to get a job for such a young boy or looking for free food. Luckily there are some apps that will give you a 90% discount for coffee if you sell them all your personal information.

Loki is surprised that Thor doesn’t ask any more problematic questions, like about the school or his family. The reason is clear, he probably doesn’t want to talk about his private life too.

“I… I have a job” he blurts “I, ugh, write articles for magazines. And stuff.”

“Oh really?” Thor lightens up “What kinds? Where can I read it?”

Loki looks left and right like he expects to find answers on other guest’s plates. Of course, he can write, but none of his ‘creations’ were ever published. It’s just a secret hobby only Clair knows about.

“You can’t find them anymore because, ugh, these were printed in a limited edition. I write for small and not so popular press, so it’s not so popular. And since… I still live with my parents… they help me with money a bit.”

“I understand. I was your age once after all” the quiet sound of fork and knife signals that he’s done with eating. Thor connects his hands together and looks right at Loki’s face. Young boy feels like he can read him like an open book “You surely are a very interesting person. I wonder what other secrets do you hide…?”

“Haha, secrets? No secrets at all” boy laughs awkwardly.

Then they stay silent for a moment again. Thor is done eating, so what now? Will he suggest next thing? Or maybe they should sit there a bit longer? But what would be the reason for that… How does this sugar dating work? Why can’t they just go now and finish it quickly?

“And what are your hobbies?” another question from the blonde “I remember you said reading yesterday, but I’m sure you have some more.”

_Why do you even care?_ Loki wonders, because it has nothing to do with their arrangement. It’s not like it’s about becoming besties and talking about your daily life – boys you like, what you eat every day, your favorite stuff. Thor is probably too busy with his own stuff to care about Loki, such an uninteresting person that doesn’t have anything nice to offer. At least he thinks this way about himself. So just _why_ Thor asks? He doesn’t understand.

“Yeah, I read quite often” there’s some wine left in his glass, so he takes a small sip “And I… watch movies?”

Ugh, what do normal teens do? Besides drinking liters of beer and getting high?

“And go to parties. Lots of them.”

That’s the biggest lie of this evening because nobody ever invites him. Well, unless family meetings count, but probably not. He was never a party animal, quite the opposite – always staying at his house, surrounded by his favorite books and science stuff. _What a nerd._

“I should invite you to one of my parties” Thor also looks at his glass, but unfortunately it’s empty already “Not sure if you’d like it tho, lots of snobs” he frowns.

“Your company would be enough” Loki winked at him with a gentle smile “I’m sure I’d love it.”

He can’t even imagine himself at a party with lots of old guys… there’s enough porn on his ‘watched’ list to know what usually happens there, so he would pass.

Thor raises his hand and the waiter comes. They speak for a while in French again and the man leaves, at the same time Thor gets up.

“Did you like your meal, dear?” his warm smile can melt even the coldest heart “You didn’t eat much.”

Loki looks up at him. There’s still much left on his plate, but he stopped eating already.

“Oh, I liked it, I’m just not really hungry.”

He also leaves his chair and stands up. The height difference is huge and that makes him feel even smaller than usual. At school almost everybody was bigger than him, but Thor is something different.

“Shall we go? The room is already prepared for us. Also, I bought you a little gift, I hope you’ll like it.”

The gift was the last thing he expected to get this evening. Last night Thor was chatting openly for what he has planned for their ‘special day’. Picking up Loki, taking him for dinner, then lots of sex. All night until they let their last breaths out. But never mentioned a gift.

“Of course.” Another smile, now a little bit more confident one “I’m ready.”

He’s not ready. He’s not ready at all. Thor said that he will pay for the meal even if Loki doesn’t want their arrangement, but he already said “yes”, so it’s too late. Acting like a braid running away just before the big act would not make any good.

They leave the restaurant together, Thor holding a hand on Loki’s waist. It’s already a bit darker outside, but it’s easy to see all their surroundings. Walking side by side they look at each other sometimes, not saying anything. They both know what’s gonna happen when they enter the hotel room. Thor already told Loki about it very precisely.

_T4O7H9D1NL: I wish I could touch you everywhere. Every inch of your skin. Kiss you, lick you. Enjoy you._

Sometimes fragments of their chats appear in Loki’s mind and it surprises him that it was really Thor. He doesn’t look like that kind of guy – like a total pervert that’s into young boys. First thought about him when you see him is probably “that’s a very handsome, polite man, that almost always smiles and treats his job seriously”.

But Loki knows there’s much more.

_Lokitty: Oh daddy, you know how to please a boy like me ;3_

_T4O7H9D1NL: I’ll give you the best night of your life, I promise. _

He wants to throw up when he thinks about their talks. These messages that he wrote. It’s so not like him but at the same time showing his true self is the worse choice he can make. All his chances for sugar dating would be lost. It already surprises him he came so far and Thor has any interest in him. Maybe he has some kind of fetish for quiet boys? What if he was one of the popular kids in high school? Yeah, he totally looks like that type. Probably fucked every girl in cheerleaders club and every girl moaned just at his sight.

He sighs. Thor must have so much experience and he’s going to waste his time with a plain virgin, it’s just sad. Why didn’t he pick up someone that knows how to do it? Someone that can make him feel really good? Someone that’s not lying about his experience?

_T4O7H9D1NL: this fels so good ur amazing keep goin_

He looks up and sees a fancy, glass elevator right in front of him. It’s already there, so they don’t need to wait for it and just enter. Thor hits the button that’s located right by the number 10. The ride is quick and smooth. Loki looks behind and looks at the dark sky, that slowly gets covered by almost black clouds.

The quiet ding signals that they’re already on the right floor. This escalated quicker than he expected.

“You don’t need to worry about anything.”

Thor’s calm voice reaches Loki, soon he feels a big, warm arm gently touching his shoulder.

“I’ll be gentle. I want you to enjoy it just like I will.”

He pushes him gently and they go forward. The atmosphere is weird – at the same time both are strangers to each other, but still there’s something between them impossible to describe. The attention Thor gives to the younger one is what he never experienced before, even from his parents. Especially from his father, that treated him worse than anyone he knows. And now Loki has a strong, grown man, that really cares for him… well, at least he acts like this. It’s obvious that it’s only part of their game. But it’s nice to at least pretend that’s true.

_Please, just don’t murder me when we’ll get inside._

“You’re not saying anything…” the blonde notices “Is something wrong?”

“Wrong?” the other one gives him a surprised look “No no, of course not. Everything’s alright.”

His body feels super heavy when they stop in front of a big wooden door and Thor takes out the key. There’s lots of time, the whole night just for two of them, so he’s not in a rush.

Loki, on the other hand, wishes this to be over quickly. Maybe after a few rounds they’ll get tired? He would say that his parents texted him and he needs to be back earlier because they’re worried. Sounds legit, right?

Thor opens the door and lets him in first, like a gentleman. Boy enters the biggest apartment he saw in his life and takes off his shoes, so he won’t make it dirty. A few moments and he’ll be there naked, so it’s better to keep this place clean.

“Your gift is prepared on the bed. Go take a look and I’ll prepare us something” daddy says and locks the door, but just before it he puts ‘Do not disturb’ sign on the handle outside “Take your time. You may need it.” man lets out a quiet laugh and disappears in the kitchen.

“Thank you.” Loki quickly responds and tries to find the bedroom. It takes him a while, but finally he enters the right room. It’s dark in here, only a few candles lighting up the room. Most of the furniture in black, this also applies to all sorts of decoration and even bed sheets. Just like Thor knew Loki likes this color… He comes closer to the bed and finds a stylish little bag there. There’s no brand name on the sides, so he can’t guess what it is and takes a look inside. He just hopes it’s nothing too expensive.

“…”

This gift could be anything. A necklace, a book, something really small and nice. Maybe some perfume? Loki would love it. But this? He doesn’t know what should he think about it.

And how to put it on.

In his hands he holds a few pieces of a black, lacy lingerie set. Stockings, almost see-through panties, garter belt, even high heels… in the right size. There’s one thing left in the bag and it’s a small bra, also made out of lace - obviously not made for a woman.

Loki looks at these with concern on his face. _Are you sure it is too late to run away?_

“How do you like it? I picked it myself.”

He jumps when he hears Thor behind his back. Quick gaze and he sees the man holding another two glasses of red wine, slowly coming closer.

“I-it’s nice” his voice doesn’t reveal much, but it truly shocked him “Thank you, I didn’t expect it. If I knew I would bring something for you too.”

_Yeah, I would buy you a gift from the money you gave me for food. _Also, a gift for a sugar daddy? Think before you say something so stupid, genius.

“Ah, little one.” few steps closer and Thor gently caresses Loki’s cheek with the back of his hand “This night with you is the best gift I could ever get. There’s nothing else I dream about.”

Boy’s heartbeat speeds up and it’s the only thing that fills his head know. Two weeks ago he would be absolutely sure that no one will ever tell him something like that. That no one will ever want him. But now there he is, standing in front of the hottest man on Earth, ready to give him his virginity.

_Come on, pull yourself together. You’re not doing this because you wanted to. You need this money and this guy will drown you in it._

Two opposite voices fight in his head again. One says that he should be focused and remember that he’s not doing it for fun, but using it as a way to survive. The other one yells that he should forget all restrictions and just have fun. He doesn’t know which one is right, maybe both?

Loki reaches his arm and takes the wine glass in his hand. After one small sip, he looks right into Thor’s eyes.

“Thank you, I love it. This is absolutely perfect. I always want to look perfect for you” with a flirty voice he makes Thor’s heart skip a beat and that gives him lots of satisfaction “Just wait there, I’ll go change and we’ll see….”

With his mouth he touches the glass again and now drinks a big portion of wine. He was never drinking (besides today earlier), but now he feels that he _needs _it. It won’t look realistic if he will be thinking straight.

His legs carry him to the bathroom as fast as they can. He locks the door and goes to the sink, where he flushes his face with the coldest water.

_You can do it, Loki. You’re an adult now and you need to take care of yourself. Even if it means stripping in front of an older man._

Why? Why is it so hard? He does want to have fun, at least try to relax since he’s doing it anyway, but also this whole thing is scaring him. If he wasn’t good at acting and pretending he would burst out crying right in front of Thor. Yes, he’s so attractive that it makes Loki hold his breath, but at the same time it’s a total stranger that just wants to have sex. There are no feelings, even if Loki truly wished so. There’s nothing between them, but his heart wants to believe that Thor really wants something more. But he’s a grown man, while Loki’s just a child. It won’t work, it’s just a game controlled by money the older one has and Loki has to dance to get some of it.

Thor’s presence makes him feel something.

Small tears run down his cheeks while he sobs quietly, covering his mouth with his hand, making sure he’s not too loud. If Thor hears him crying - it’s over.

He’s supposed to be in high school, going shopping with his only friend, reading books in the library, getting good grades… not dicks in his ass. For a second he thinks he would love to get his old life back, but takes it back immediately. No, that was even worse. It’s much easier to live your life when there’s no man that uses any excuse to hit you, take your own money or yell at you in every possible moment.

He tries to swallow and calm down, but he’s breathing heavily with still watery eyes. Damn, Clair said it’s not gonna be easy, but he didn’t expect to have a panic attack right before sex… his very first time.

Both of his hands are clenched on a sink. Each moment of waiting makes it only worse, so he finally looks in the mirror and feels like it’s someone else staring at him. It’s not that polite, shy boy that always agrees to everything. Now it’s a slut that will jump on someone’s dick for money, _how disgusting._ He’s going to look even more like that when he’ll finally put these laces on.

After another deep breath, he starts unbuttoning his black shirt and soon sees his flat, almost white chest. Why would anyone enjoy this view? Then he unbuckled his belt – he always needs them. When he tries to buy new pants they are always loose in the waist...

With a body so skinny it’s hard to be attractive, especially when you have almost zero muscles. Going to the gym is a pure nightmare, especially when bullies spend there most of their time. They laugh at him at PE lessons, what would happen if they saw him on training?

Black pants lie on the floor and there he stands, looking extremely pale, almost like a ghost. Soon he takes off his simple underwear too, taking a look at his dick just for a second. Thor already saw it, on _these_ photos. And Loki saw his, much bigger one. Isn’t it weird? They don’t even know each other for 24 hours and already saw their most private parts of their bodies.

Thor won’t wait for him whole eternity and eventually will show up by the door if Loki doesn’t leave the bathroom soon. So with shaky hands, he takes these god dammed lacy panties. He holds them at the height of his eyes and sees almost everything right through them. Well, at least it’s a bit better than showing up right before him completely naked.

Left leg first, then the right one, then he pulls the panties up. He has a bit of a problem placing his dick in them, but it works somehow. Loki needs to adjust them between his butt cheeks because the string goes right between them.

The garter belt is next. At first he has no idea how to put it on right, but it takes just a while to find a good way. Stockings are easier, he already tried wearing them before, when Clair bought him one pair as a birthday gift. He was angry at her, but turned out they really suit him.

He’s much calmer now, looks like he’s slowly accepting what’s going to happen soon, however bad it sounds. It takes him another moment to pull the stockings high enough and pin them to the clips decorated with little black ribbons. Then he takes the bra and is almost sure he hasn’t seen one like this in real life. He looks at it from different angles, then by trial and error manages to put it on.

There’s something more in the bag he didn’t notice at first and it’s a thin black collar with a little name tag. With a quick glance he discovers a name “Lokitty” engraved… is it weird that he finds it cute? He just has to put it on.

Is he ready? Loki notices a full-body mirror standing in the corner. The bathroom is big and has lots of free space, so he can walk there and look around. After a moment of hesitation his feet are equipped in black high heels.

He tries his best not to kill himself with the very first steps. Now he can check himself out in the mirror… and just wow. Loki never imagined himself in something like that, even if he likes watching others wearing lingerie. There’s no way he wouldn’t admit it looks good on him, but. There’s one but.

Thor will see him like this in seconds and Loki feels super embarrassed again. Confidence fills him when he looks at this sexy boy in the mirror, but he knows that with very second he leaves the bathroom it will leave him.

His daddy is probably waiting for him on this big bed, wearing nothing with his cock pulsing and ready to fuck him for hours. Just like he said on the chat.

But… it’s weird. Online Thor was super horny and ready to fuck him the exact same night, in real life he’s super kind and… sweet. He treats Loki nicely, cares about his feelings, tries to understand him. It’s so much different from his real father. Why-…

Oh, Loki knows why. Because he just wants to fuck him and doesn’t care what will happen later outside this hotel room. Thor probably didn’t want to scare the young boy away by telling him all this horny stuff out loud. Yeah, it’s not like he’s interesting enough for someone to want something more than animalistic sex without any feelings.

…something inside Loki’s heart hurts, but he doesn’t know why. He doesn’t know this man. They just have a simple arrangement – money and gifts for sex, lots of it. He knew about it since he received the first message, so why he feels _something_? Why? He wants to stop, but just can’t.

With the sound of his high heels, he leaves the bathroom, trying to keep his chin up. It’s not as easy as it sounds, especially when your lack of confidence becomes real and you almost trip with each step. He reaches the door to the bedroom and peeks inside. Thor is sitting on a bed, just like he thought, but still fully dressed, holding that wine glass. He probably refilled it more than once, because the bottle standing nearby looks much emptier.

_You’re ready_, Loki tells himself, _Just try to pretend you love doing this. That you want to be fucked by him really hard._

Maybe he wouldn’t have to lie about that last thing if Thor was just a bit younger. Like, 10 years younger at least. And if he knew him well.

Finally he enters the bedroom and the blonde looks immediately at him. His eyes become wider in a second and almost drops his glass, looking stunned at this innocent boy dressed up in the sexiest lingerie he could find (also an expensive one).

Loki doesn’t know how to read his signals. Is it that bad? Does he look so awful that he regrets meeting him? With his heart beating loud he comes closer and sits astride on his thighs, wrapping arms around Thor’s neck.

“What do you think, daddy?” he does his cutest voice, which he never used before “Do you like it?”

Thor’s eyes look at him almost with shock and hunger, his breath is weird. Loki tilts his head a bit to the side, their faces are so close to each other they could kiss any second. Their breaths mix together and suddenly it feels so hot…

“I love it” finally says Thor, placing his hands gently on Loki’s waist again, like he’s made out of porcelain. They are big and warm, giving Loki shivers when he moves them up and down slowly “You look absolutely beautiful.”

“Do I?” his hips move closer to the older one’s body and he curves his back, showing the most of his body to Thor.

His big hands go down to his butt, which he squishes. Loki knows that Thor probably wishes there was some more meat, but he can’t really do anything about it.

“Can’t you feel it?” Thor lifts Loki’s hips up and places his butt directly on his crotch.

And now he DOES feels it. Something rock-hard in his pants, right next to his butthole hidden by a thin string of lace.

Suddenly Loki’s body starts shivering, but not from pleasure. Until this moment he didn’t feel such fear, maybe a little, but now… It’s going to be his first sex in life and he’s going to do it with such older man, much more experienced, that will probably laugh at him. Thor’s dick is so big, how the hell will it fit inside?

The size difference is really well invisible when Loki sits on him like this and he doesn’t even mean just his manhood.

This stranger is going to kiss him, touch him, _fuck him. _His daddy.

Loki doesn’t even feel bad calling him ‘a stranger’, because it’s just true. Thor found him on a sugar dating app yesterday, they exchanged dick pics and met the next day for sex. They talked a bit during dinner, but still Loki doesn’t know almost anything about him, not even his last name. What’s his job? What things does he like?

_Why does he fucking care so much about me?_

“Something’s wrong?” Thor takes away his hands and asks quietly, looking right into these green eyes “…are you crying?”

_Shit._ Fix this, Loki, fix this. Or else this is over, something you fear the most. Since you decided to put on this stupid underwear at least make it worth it.

“O-of course not!” he tries to laugh, but his voice is cracking “I’m j-just so excited to do this with you, daddy.”

It sounds so fake but he can’t help it. It just happens. That’s why Thor looks at him concerned and touches his cheek with his hand.

“Hey, little one. I told you that we don’t have to do anything today if you don’t want to. I understand that this may be a little fast for you, but you wanted to meet today, so…”

“No!” Loki responds immediately, looking right into these charming blue eyes. That was a mistake which made him feel even weaker than before “We’re doing it. I don’t want to back off. I mean… I really want you. You’re so hot and I can’t wait to feel you inside. Please, just fuck me” he does his moaning voice and leans to Thor’s body, so their chests meet together.

_Please, believe it. Believe that stupid lie and fuck me already._

Loki doesn’t even know anymore which words of his are lies and which ones are true.

“…” blonde isn’t convinced “I want you to like it. To have fun with me. Forcing someone to have sex with me is the worst thing I can imagine… I would feel like a monster.”

_What did you expect_? Loki asks in his mind _Who would love to have sex with so much older men just for fun?_

Oh, the irony Loki will understand later.

“It’s nothing like that, trust me. Besides… can’t you feel it too?” he pushes his hips forward, so he rubs his dick on Thor’s stomach. Yes, he was hard, even super hard. Maybe excitement caused by this hot muscled body mixed with stress made his dick want to rip these thin lacy panties, but he didn’t care as long as it made the right impression.

_T4O7H9D1NL: I truly loved it, Lo. Did you come?_

_Lokitty: Yeah, it felt so good <3 And how am I supposed to sleep alone in my bed now? :(_

_Lokitty: I wish I could hug you and sleep together _

_Lokitty: Me in your arms uwu Feeling safe and loved_

He can’t believe he wrote this stuff to someone he doesn’t know. That he sent it to Thor. Dear god, in one message he even said that he loves him. Unbelievable. Why did he even do that?

Maybe because there was finally a person that showed any interest in him and he really felt loved for a second? How pathetic. When Thor saw this message he probably laughed so hard…

_Lokitty: Daddy I love you <3_

_T4O7H9D1NL: … :)_

_T4O7H9D1NL: love u2 bby_

Thor is hesitating a lot. Loki sees it his eyes and he doesn’t like it, what if he wants to break their arrangement?

“Please, daddy,” Loki says again, only centimeters separate their faces “Fuck me. Fuck me so hard I will scream your name all night” he can’t help a blush appearing on his face when he says this kind of stuff.

He just wants it to be over. To get that goddamn money and disappear. Then meet another day again and repeat the process.

“As you wish, my dearest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said there would be a nsfw stuff this chapter, but you need to wait a bit more for it :> But trust me, it's worth it.


	4. Fuck your daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the big event. But first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone even reading this?
> 
> Small warning: There's a sex scene in this chapter, but it's not a 'happy sex'. You may feel a bit uncomfortable reading it, but I don't recommend skipping this part. It shows all Loki's hesitation, the way he feels and stuff.  
Remember that he doesn't know Thor (which is more than twice his age) and if he lived his 'normal' he wouldn't have done it.

Over the past few years Loki asked himself this question so many times. He still manages to find new answers now and then, but none of them seem right (or at least right enough).

_ “What’s wrong with me?” _

He tried when he was 10, 12 or 14 and still tries to figure it out. It all starts to make sense when his parents finally tell him everything.

Yet he doesn’t know his whole life was just a pack of lies. 

  
  
They sit together in a small room with lots of people, mostly Odin’s brothers and sisters and their kids. Another family meeting with Borsons, where everyone eats, drinks, has fun and talks about everyday life. Loki doesn’t mind it, as long as they don’t drag him into it. He simply wishes it will be over quickly, at home he has many more interesting things to do, he doesn’t even recognize half of these people. So he sits at the table and with a fork pokes the mashed potatoes on a plate.

“You don’t look like your parents at all, did anyone tell you that?” says his aunt, sitting right next to him and eating some salad. She seems nice, even if at home he usually listens how stupid her opinions are, even if now Odin and Frigga act like they’re all good friends.

“Yes, almost everyone” he sighs, looking away. He knows it too well - sunken green eyes, a skinny body without many muscles, dark black hair – totally not like his father nor mother. He noticed it himself on their first family picture, Odin and Frigga being a perfect match, while he doesn’t seem to be a part of this perfect family.

“Maybe if you had a brother he would look like your father” her husband laughs and she kicks him under the table, like she knows something is up.

“I wouldn’t mind having a brother…” Loki puts his chin on his hand and looks at Frigga with a slight smile. Actually it sounds fun - they could read together, do some interesting stuff, maybe even prepare science projects. Doesn’t it sound wonderful?

She doesn’t seem happy at all, just gives Odin a bit scared look and doesn’t say anything.

  
  
“We’ll go get the car, it won’t take long.” Frigga gives her son a gentle smile, already with her jacket on. Odin is also ready to go, holding the car keys in his hand and a bag with food in the other one.

“Why can’t I just go with you?" Loki raises one of his eyebrows, leaning his head a bit to the right “The car isn’t parked so far away, so...”

They hear energetic footsteps coming from the kitchen and suddenly his cousin wraps his arms around him tightly.

“Because I don’t want you to gooo! Come on, we had so much fun, Lo!” the boy seems very happy. Well, he’s a few months older than Loki, but much more immature “You visit us so rarely!”

“Fun?” he can’t help a smile “You mean watching how you play games on a computer or reading your comics?”

He doesn’t find these activities interesting at all, but his cousin is one of the people that tolerate Loki and actually want to spend time with him. Though they don’t go to the same school, so they see each other only on days like this.

“Let’s go” finally Odin opens the door and goes outside. It’s already dark and only a few street lamps light up the surroundings. Odinsons already said ‘goodbye’ to the other family members, so they’re ready to leave. 

Frigga follows her husband slowly, visibly concerned about something. She doesn’t say a word until they finally get inside the car and click the seat belts.

“…I think we should tell him.”

Odin lets out a loud sigh, stroking his beard nervously. His eyes look straight at the road, even if he didn’t start the engine yet.

“Are you sure? I mean…” he pauses or a second “We can wait a few more years. Is it really necessary for him to know?”

Her eyes are closed and hands joined on her knees. She knows too well how Odin treats Loki and it’s clearly not the right way. Unwanted memories come to her mind – how long she had to fight for him. How strong she had to be to finally convince Odin to...

“I can’t believe you just said that,” with voice weak and trembling she gives him an answer “Of course he has to know. And it’s the right time.”

“If you say so.” The engine starts and the car slowly moves.

“It’s better than him discovering it himself. He would hate us.”

_Or at least starting hating me_, she adds in her mind, _because I know well your ways_ _and how he hates you already._

She always hoped that one day Odin would change and see Loki as their real son, but instead with each day it was even worse – to the point when he started being aggressive and making his son hurt. That’s why she was always the one caring for him the most, even if that meant Odin being mad at her too.

But she loves her son so, so much and will do anything to give him all the good things he deserves. Even if it means leaving this damned house and abusive husband this day. She knows Loki well but at the same time, it’s impossible to predict his reaction. But Frigga states in his mind that if he will fight with Odin she will stand on his side and will move out with him. As much as she loves Odin, she knows that they can’t live their lives this way anymore.

She will do anything for her dearest son. 

The car stops in front of the house they left moments ago and Loki hops in on the back seat. The ride is long and quiet, but nobody minds it. Loki looks outside the window, trying to name all stars and constellations he sees in the sky. There are many of them and he loves this view, always interested in this kind of stuff. Radio plays some calm music in the background and soon they get to their driveway.

He leaves out of the car and stretches. Back seats are not so comfortable, especially when you have your official clothes on.  
  


  
_ “B-but honey,” says Frigga, holding a simple t-shirt in her hands “You know there’s no need for such an official outfit like that, right? It’s just a simple dinner.” _

_ “Yeah, I know.” Loki finishes buttoning his black shirt “But I like it this way.” _

_ “If you say so…” she smiles and places the shirt in his closet again “You look really good in that, you know?” _

_ “Y-you think so?” he blushes a bit, even if it’s a compliment from his mother, he doesn’t hear them quite often. _

_ “Of course. Can’t wait ‘til I see your first girl… boyfriend” her smile widens when she puts some of his raven hair behind his ear. _

  
“Come on, what are you waiting for?” it’s cold and he just wants to go inside, lock himself up in his room and spend the rest of the day reading under his blanket. This is much more fun than what he had to do for the last few hours.

Odin steps out of the car and gives him a cold look. Loki quickly curls up and doesn’t say anything anymore – angry Odin is one of the things he fears the most. All three of them know why. Loki only wishes mother would say anything about it, but she always stays quiet, probably scared herself.

Their house feels way too big for their little family. He takes his shoes off and heads up to the stairs, but someone stops him.

“We need to talk, Loki.”

His heart stops – like always when these words come from his mother. It never means anything good.

“A-about what?” his hand remains on the stairs rail “Is it about that story uncle told you? I already said he was just joking around, I didn’t mean to throw that salad on him-“

She only giggles, which makes him a bit confused. Soon smile disappears from her face too.

“No, that’s not about it, but I’d like to hear that story. Come to the living room in five minutes, okay? That’s important. ”

And then she leaves, making Loki question all his doings during that evening. Did he say something mean to other family members and made her angry? Or was using a bad spoon to eat the soup?  
Oh, wait. His father already told him that, or more precisely - scolded him.   
  


A long shower, brushing his hair, washing off his makeup – making Odin wait on purpose is something Loki loves to do. Well, maybe his mother will get angry too, but this way is more satisfying. The great father still has to sit next to her and wait for their important talk, probably cursing at this little brat. Loki just smiles when he comes to the living room, wearing a simple black long-sleeved shirt and some pants. 

Oh, that annoyed look… but something is different now. He seems more serious than usual.

Our green-eyed boy tries to make it look like he doesn’t care, even if his father’s words always stab him like the sharpest knife. Fighting back doesn’t do much, but that’s the only thing that stops him from crying – having a sharp tongue sometimes pays off.

As he expected – they, Odin and Frigga, sit together on one couch in the living room. His mother holds her knees with her hands while the father looks at the ceiling with his one eye, with arms crossed on the chest.

"Still waiting?" Loki quickly takes a seat right in front of them in an armchair "So, what did I do wrong again?" drops of water fall from his hair right onto the carpet "Didn’t participate in all science contests?" he says, touching his lips with his index finger "Oh wait, I did. Maybe I made you regret having a son like me because I’m gay? I’m so sor- "

"Stop this instant." A sharp voice of Odin cuts him in half of the sentence "Your mother didn’t ask you to come here just to waste our time."

Oooh, so now it’s only his mother that cares to talk with him. What a great way to pass responsibility.

Frigga looks a bit different now than when they came home. These happy eyes Loki knows so well are sad now. She covers her mouth with one hand and looks at him with little tears running down her cheeks.

“Loki, we need to tell you something. Something… important.”

He tilts his head to the right, looking just at her, ignoring his father’s presence at all. It can’t be that bad, right?  
  


  
He always tried to make his parents proud. Having the best grades in school? Check. Studying all day? Check. Helping at home with cleaning and groceries? Check. Whatever they asked him for.   
A young boy, working hard on his future, doesn’t it sound like a perfect son?

Secretly he always believed that they cared for him. That they loved him, just didn’t know how to express it right and want only the best for him. Especially his father, that never seemed happy with his achievements. He wanted to believe he wants to motivate him this way.

Loki was never good enough. Already as a young boy, he took it personally and cried a lot. Then he got tired of showing his weakness, so there was a need for a change. Being more naughty, standing up, saying mean things. Something teens do and parents forgive them, right? 

Well, Odin doesn’t forgive and Loki felt it quickly. He preferred… other ways than just talking, which turned Loki into a much bigger mess. At this point, he didn’t care if he would get hit once or more. He was sure this all happens because **he’s not good enough **and it’s **his fault**.

And now he finally understands why it’s always been this way.

Why this house never felt like _home_. Why it wasn’t _his _fault.   
  
Now he sits on his bed with knees pulled up under the chin. The sleeves of his shirt are wet already, not because of his hair he washed not so long ago. 

It was never possible for him to be good enough. No matter how much he tried, only his failures mattered. What a shame to this beautiful family he brings. Why did they even take him if they never wanted him? Why? **Why?**

No, he shouldn’t say it. Not this way. Frigga is the best mother anyone could wish for. An angel walking on Earth, taking such good care of him. Waking him up gently, calling for breakfast, making sure he eats enough. 

_ “You’re so skinny… I’ll pack you some extra food. You need to eat if you want to find yourself a nice girlfriend!” _

_ “Mooom…” he sighs, closing the book he reads “We talked about this already so many times…” _

_ “Oh, right” a warm smile appears on her face when she hands him over a box with food “Boyfriend.” _

She shared joy with him and will to live. They both knew how Odin acts, what he does when he gets too angry, they supported each other. When he abused them they could hug and survive it.

He thought she understands him well. That he can trust her. If you really love someone you don’t lie to them, right? Even if she was nice, cared for him, she still didn’t tell him the truth… Turns out she was a liar all this time. Just like Odin… no, no just like Odin. Nobody can be as bad as him. 

Odin was absolutely different from her. A serious man, CEO of the big company, always knowing better, spreading a dark aura. Always speaking like he’s the most important person in the world, treating others without respect unless they mean something for him. Definitely not his family.

If she told him earlier he wouldn’t have to blame himself for being a bad son, even if he always tried his best.

Knock knock knock.

Oh, what a gentle sound, a sound he recognizes it too well. Loki sits close to the window, not even looking at the door, but outside. It’s so dark outside, he wonders if it got colder…

“Sweetie, please let me in…” says Frigga, still crying and her voice cracking “He didn’t mean it… He didn’t want to say it. We just wanted to tell you the truth.”

Loki bursts out laughing. Of course! Of course, he didn’t mean it, at all! 

_Dear mother, “dear” father, I’m smarter than you think._ _Of course he didn’t mean to say that I’m a useless parasite that makes him regret taking bringing me there! Wasting money on me! Why did I even expect it to be a calm conversation?_

Loki decides not to open the door, it won’t help anyway. Besides he doesn’t want to make his mother even more sad with his own tears. 

But… why does he still care about it? About _that woman_? 

She’s not his mother… His life was a lie this whole time. 

He smiles, showing his real weakness, gladly only his window reflection can see him now and smile back. Why should he trust his mother again? “Mother”…

It takes her a while to walk away. She calls him out few more times, sobs then he hears footsteps walking down the wooden stairs. Then silence. The silence that’s killing him slowly. 

He can’t move, just like he lost feeling in legs or even in the whole body. The truth left him in a big shock first, but now it all starts to make sense. He can finally clearly answer _what’s wrong with him. _

It’s indeed cold, but all emotions buzzing inside of him make him feel super hot. He walks down the stairs as quiet as possible, so his ‘parents’ won’t hear him. Not crying anymore, just wanting to leave this place as quickly as possible without looking back, not even sure if he’ll ever return. 

He lies his bag on the ground, so it’s easier to put on his shoes and jacket. He’s dressed all in black, almost ready to go, when he hears a quiet sound on the other end of the corridor. Loki turns around quickly, knowing there are only two possibilities – they don’t have any pets after all.

They’re staring at each other in complete silence. Loki didn’t expect his father to be up at this hour, after all, he goes to work early and Frigga is probably crying her eyes out in their bedroom, so what the hell is he doing down there? Clearly he doesn’t care about Loki, so it’s not about his feelings.

It’s obvious what is this little brat doing here so late, ready to go outside, with a filled bag right next to him. Loki wonders if Odin can see that he cried a lot, not as he would care. He just wants him to feel guilty about this. 

But deep inside he wants to believe that Odin loves him. That he will reach out his hands, call him his son and hug him for the first time… and maybe say something nice. Maybe he was so cold because he wanted to give him a reason to always try harder. Maybe…

“What’s taking you so long? I hope you didn’t take the keys, I want to lock the door after you leave.”

That’s it. That’s the moment when Loki feels he can’t take it anymore and his heart crashes into million pieces. He feels too weak to even talk back, so he just grabs his bag and runs out the house, slamming the door as hard as he can, making sure his mother hears it too.

He wonders what Odin will tell her. Probably that Loki is just an ungrateful child that should never be a part of their family, so it’s good that he’s leaving. 

  
  


And now Loki lies on his back on a big fancy bed, with this big blonde man right between his legs. Still dressed in this black lingerie Thor gifted him, wearing high heels and a blush on his face.

When he was leaving his parent’s house he wouldn’t have guessed this would end up like this. 

“Are you alright, little one?” asks Thor, probably for the fifth time, even if they didn’t do anything yet. He’s right above Loki, with his hands placed on both sides of Loki’s head.

“Y-yeah” he replies hesitantly, glad that it’s quite dark in this room, so Thor can’t see his flushed cheeks “I’m fine. It’s fine. F-feel free to do whatever you please.”

He’s aware that if he says ‘no’ to something, Thor might change his mind and tell him to get the hell out of here. It’s common that nice guys can change into monsters when something doesn’t go the way they wanted… and Loki doesn’t know him at all. He doesn’t know what kind of man he is, sometimes the very first impressions can be totally wrong.

“You’re such a cutie” Thor lowers a bit and places a short kiss on his forehead, making Loki feel something warm inside with it. Something he shouldn’t feel, but just can’t help it “Caring so much about my pleasure…”

_ Huh? _ Loki thinks _ Dude, that’s kinda how this business works. I’m here to make you feel good… well, at least to try. _

“Sure” he tries to smile, but just can’t hide his nervousness “I want my daddy to feel nice… I’m gonna be a good boy.”

He cringes a bit inside, totally not used to speaking this way. Cute way. Just ugh… But… it seems to work. 

“Oh, you are a very, very good boy” Thor carefully caresses the younger one’s cheek and smiles “And you look just beautiful in this outfit, you know that?” his smile is so warm it could melt the most frozen heart.

“You think so? I wasn’t sure if you would like it on me… I-… I don’t have such a good body for this stuff.”

And Thor laughs, which leaves Loki frowning for a second, but he quickly explains himself when he sees how worried Loki got from his reaction.

“Are you joking? You’re made for this stuff. Maybe next time, when we meet again...” now Thor kisses Loki’s cheek, scratching him a bit with his beard “I’ll buy you a different one. What’s your favorite color?”

_ Come on, quit this bullshit and fuck me already. I don’t want to be there, I want it to be quick and… _

“Black. And green” he smiles again, even if he’s getting impatient. He wraps his arms around Thor’s neck and pulls him closer, so he can whisper softly “Please, daddy, don’t make me wait any longer. Give me what we both want…”

He wishes he could fall asleep and wake up when it’s all over and Thor is satisfied already. When he leaves the money on the nightstand and leaves.

Thor gives Loki’s neck a quick lick and bites. He keeps his teeth clenched there until he makes sure that it’ll leave the mark. He’s gonna make lots of them tonight. After all, Loki is _his _now.

“Baby, you know how to turn me on…” Thor pushes his hips a bit forward, enough for Loki to feel again how hard he is… and more importantly how **big** he is “I’m going to undress you now, okay? I can’t wait to see you…” 

What is he supposed to say? The unwanted excitement is filling his head, his body doesn’t listen to him either, eager to get more and more pleasure Thor’s hands give him. First, Thor takes off Loki’s high heels and throws them on the ground, right next to the bed.

Loki holds his breath because he’s not wearing much after all. Just a few more moves and he’ll lie there completely naked.

“How do you like it? Sex, I mean” asks the blond when he runs his hand down Loki’s small thigh and then takes off his stockings slowly “Rough? Slow?”

“Uhm…” _come on, think._ _Come up with a good answer_ “I, um, like it the way you do. S-show me your best.”

He’s still a virgin, how is he supposed to know how he likes sex? He fingered himself many times, used some toys in the past too, but never actually did it with a real person. It must feel completely different, at least that’s what others say… soon he will find out.

“Oh baby” he smiles widely and places a kiss right above Loki’s belly button “I will. I will make you feel so good like you never did before, trust me on this one. Just relax” with a long lick he slides down to have his face right next to the younger one’s crotch.

Loki can’t believe he’s hard. On one hand, he doesn’t even want to be there AND have sex with a stranger, but on the other… it’s so nice when somebody appreciates your body. When they tell you how good you look and how they want to fuck you so badly. When he just thinks about it his dick twitches a bit, which makes the thin lace move.

Aw fuck. Fuck. He really gets turned on. But who can’t blame him? Thor looks like the most handsome man in the world… It should be illegal to look this good. 

“Ah…” he lets out a quiet sigh to encourage Thor to do more. He wishes he drank more of this wine - he would just forget about everything and enjoy the fun.

But now he’s sober and thinks about all other things that bother him. Thor is so much older, with much more experience. He agreed to come here with him just for sex. That doesn’t sound like a healthy relationship at all. And if they won’t have fun Loki won’t have money for food or renting a room.

He closes his eyes, too scared to look when Thor takes off these lacy panties. Will he laugh? Will he-

“You look even better in real life” pure admiration fills his voice, but he still doesn’t touch him “My god, you’re so…”

Loki licks his lips and finally looks down at him, cheeks almost burning and mouth open.

“Please.”

He’s not sure what is he asking for - probably for this night to end faster - but Thor understands it in a way that this pure little creature wants him. Or more precisely, he wants to have his massive dick inside. 

Thor starts taking off his own clothes, deciding it will be easier if he undresses completely first, and Loki’s words give him the motivation to do it faster. Soon his shirt lies on the ground, along with his pants, and he kneels on the bed only in his underwear (a simple one, but there’s a visible label of a well-known brand).

And this sight, oh this sight, it takes Loki’s breath away. He knew Thor must look good, he’s super handsome too, but he didn’t expect him to look _ that good _. Perfectly build body, beautiful muscles, almost like a god walking on Earth. 

Thor notices his reaction and laughs quietly, which makes Loki blush even more, embarrassed that he acts like a total virgin…

Speaking of virginity, he didn’t mention it before, so Thor doesn’t know it’s his very first time doing stuff like that. He guessed correctly he never sugar dated before, but they didn’t talk about sex itself. 

“How do you like it?” the big smile still shows on Thor’s face “Not bad, huh?”

He opens his mouth and closes them after a second, but it’s obvious from his expression that he’s charmed. In his dreams he never even dared to imagine himself with a good looking guy, but now? Now he’s in one bed with a living perfection. 

“N-not bad” he smiles back, a bit more relaxed. 

‘A bit’ is an important part, because there’s still fear whirling around in his chest. Things go better when he doesn’t think about it, so he does his best to empty his mind and just… be there. 

Thor laughs, and his laugh is so pure, almost music to the ears. 

“Are you sure you want this, little one?”

Loki feels a shiver coming down his spine, not expecting this question at all. Of course he doesn’t want it… or maybe one part of doesn’t, because his lower body part clearly shows that he’s excited. Still - he can’t help this reasoning voice in his head telling him that it’s wrong.

_ Shut up, shut up, shut up, you’re not helping me at all_, he tells himself.

“Yes, yes I do” he replies, completely not aware that these words will change his whole life completely.

And then comes the moment when Thor slides down his underwear and shows his erection. The biggest erection Loki has ever seen (and he watched some porn in his life). It’s big, almost red and twitching excitedly, probably as the reaction for Loki already opening his mouth in shock.

First - it’s so big, nothing comparable to the photos he got earlier. How can someone have a dick **that **big? How did it even fit in his pants? Second, something our little boy realizes a bit later, he’s going to have that dick inside. 

“H-how will it… fit?” he asks out loud, not aware of that, with his eyes glued to Thor’s crotch for a few longs seconds. There’s fear now not only in his chest but also on his face. 

“Don’t worry, I know how to prepare you right” Thor, now completely naked, reaches his hands to Loki’s lacy panties that are still on him “But I need to take these off. Alright?”

“...alright.”

There’s no way he would say no, not only because the blond is the hottest man on this planet, but also his mind keeps telling him that this is what he has to do to have money for food tomorrow. 

He opens his mouth, so it’s easier to breathe. The air around them is already hot and it doesn’t help at all. Doing his best to stay calm, he nods his head, giving the final permission to take off the underwear. 

Thor’s touch is very gentle, Loki finds it nice that he cares so much about his feelings, but… but there shouldn’t be any feelings. Still - it’s better than rough and hurtful sex. 

Soon Loki lies here completely naked, with his dick hard and demanding attention. Maybe if it wasn’t his first time showing himself like this to anybody he would be able to hold it, but now everything is new and unknown. Every touch is thousands of times more intense than usual, making him almost go insane. 

He quickly covers his completely red and flushed face with his hands, too embarrassed to see Thor’s reaction. Even if he can already predict that Thor will say something nice, he can’t just lie naked in front of him shamelessly. 

This is much worse than he imagined… No, he didn’t even imagine it. He thought it would be just a quick hook up and nothing else, not all this consensual stuff Thor does. 

He didn’t even expect him to care about his feelings.

“Loki…” soft whisper comes to his ears, but he’s still not looking, pretending he’s not there “Loki” Thor repeats, but still, there’s no answer. 

The blond sighs, sad that Loki doesn’t feel comfortable with him. That’s why he pets Loki’s head gently and places a kiss on the back of one hand.

“Please, trust me. I’m not going to hurt you” then he kisses one of Loki’s wrists “I mean it. It’s only the start of an awesome night.”

And Loki tries his best to hold up his tears. Nothing bad is happening, except he’s having sex with a man more than twice his age.

“I do trust you,” he says with a voice so weak and quiet it could crack any second “I really do. It’s just… I’m not used to being treated like that…” 

Finally he uncovers a part of his face - the eyes. These green eyes that look at Thor with admiration and fear at the same time. In his mind he tries to convince himself to act more openly, but that’s not so easy… On the other hand, if he keeps doing things this way, they’ll never get to the real things.

“I’m sorry” he adds, now uncovering his mouth too “I didn’t… Sorry for stopping you” he gulps and for a second forgets that he’s naked. There are only his and Thor’s eyes, that are beautifully blue and deep, now looking at him worried “P-please make me feel good.”

“Little one” Thor still holds one hand in Loki’s hair, playing with it “I see you’re hesitating, but once we start you won’t regret it. I’m sorry too…” a little pause that makes Loki confused “I… I should know you want this and stop asking these stupid questions. If you didn’t want it you wouldn’t even come here with me. Sorry for making this harder for you.” 

_ Shit Loki, you fucked it up. You completely fucked up. Now he’s feeling sorry for you and will stop doing what you started. _

“No no no!” he rises on his elbows a bit “It’s okay! I can do this! Y-you’re just so nice… and handsome…” at first he just wanted to be polite, but then just speaks honestly “A-and it’s… someone so good looking interested in me… I don’t know how to explain it.” 

“Then let me touch you” there’s a new fire in his voice “Let me show you how someone as precious as you should be always treated.”

In the very next second, Thor kisses him tenderly, closing his own eyes and focusing on their pleasure. This is the most intense kiss Loki has ever had, not like he had many chances. With his tongue, Thor asks for permission to enter his mouth, which he receives quite quickly. This helps Loki relax again and forget about all the problems.

Because when they kiss it seems like everything’s gonna be okay. He feels safe and loved, even if inside he knows it’s just a fake feeling. But for now, the presence is the only thing that matters.

When they break the kiss there’s still a thin thread of saliva connecting their mouth. Loki is looking at him differently, the foggy expression replaced the fear and now he breaths out loud, trying to catch his breath. So warm, so soft, so nice… how is it possible that just one kiss changes everything? Why does it feel like he drank one bottle of wine in a second? 

Thor licks his lips and lowers himself, so now he has his face between Loki’s legs again. For a moment the younger one doesn’t know what is he going to do, but then he _feels _it. Thor’s warm tongue circling around his little hole and beard scratching his skin, with both of his strong hands clenched on his buttcheeks. 

“Ahh” one of the first moans of today’s night escapes his mouth and it’s not quiet at all. It’s impossible to keep his voice low when Thor plays with his hole like he’s done it for ages and knows exactly how to make him feel good “Ahhh, Thooor…” 

These sweet sounds Loki makes only make Thor more enthusiastic and he keeps licking harder and harder, doing it so intensely like he didn’t have anything in his mouth for weeks. Soon he slips his tongue deeper inside, which makes Loki jump a bit and open his eyes wider. 

Fingering is nice. Playing with toys is nice. But this? This is just wonderful, so soft and warm, making him feel like he’s going to melt down there. His dick gets harder and twitches a bit again, hoping to get some attention too, but Thor doesn’t touch him there. Not yet. 

“Thoor,” Loki moans again, clenching his fists on the bedsheets. He even dares to look down and oh. _ Oh. _The way Thor looks at him when he licks him out is almost out of this world “T-this really feels so, so good…”

The hot air surrounding them makes it hard to breathe but at the same time, it only gets better.

For a second he truly wants to be fucked by Thor. 

Soon Thor stops licking, which leaves Loki unhappy for a second, but then something even better comes - one of his fingers. At this moment Loki understands what others mean when they say being touched by someone else is completely different from touching yourself. 

He breaths with his mouth open, making quiet sounds when the finger comes in and out at a slow pace. It’s a bit uncomfortable, but also nice at the same time. 

“Shhh,” warm hand caresses Loki’s cheek “It may hurt a bit now, but if we prepare you right you’ll feel better later.”

And the second finger joins the first one, soon comes the third too. It’s easy to notice that Thor is experienced in this and knows what he’s doing. Loki, on the other hand, can only lie there and ask for more. 

All three fingers move so quickly, altogether they are almost as big as a dildo he usually uses. Having inside something even bigger seems almost impossible, but also very exciting. 

“You’re beautiful, Loki,” the older one looks at him with admiration and hunger, ready to take him “I want to fuck you so fucking bad, you can’t even imagine…”

Loki gasps, such dirty words, but they make his dick even harder. 

“I can imagine…” his voice is quiet, but Thor hears him well and frowns, so he needs to explain “Because I really want to be fucked by you, daddy.”

There’s no need to act anymore - his mind emptied just like he wanted and all his hormones start buzzing.

It gets even better when Thor starts rubbing his length on Loki’s hole, doing it slowly, wanting him to feel how hard he is. 

“Baby…” Thor’s breathing louder too, moving his hips forward and backward, but not putting it in yet “You’re so perfect, better than I even imagined. I knew you’re something special.”

“Ah, ahhh, yes…” he can’t form any more complicated sentences when his mind is filled with need and desire. Finally someone is nice to him. Someone wants to spend time with him and do something enjoyable. 

Thor reaches to the nightstand and grabs something Loki didn’t notice before, a bottle of lube. After opening it he pours a big portion straight on his dick and starts spreading it, making sure he will be evenly covered. He’s hard like never before, his length all red with some precome shining on the top, mixing with rose-scented lube. More than willing to explore the younger one’s body, he covers Loki’s entrance with it too, which makes the boy grasp some air quickly.

“I-it’s cold” he licks his lips and narrows his eyes.

“In a moment you’re going to feel like it’s burning down there… but I guess you already know how it looks like.”

“Huh?” not understanding what he means, Loki looks at him confused. How? How is he supposed to-

Suddenly he feels Thor’s head pressing gently on his butthole without any warning. Well, technically Thor said it, but still, he didn’t expect it to happen so quickly. Thor must be really horny, wanting to fuck him just like that. No condom is used, Loki doesn’t know if that’s good or not, but he heard that it gives more pleasure this way. 

“How many…” the blond breathes heavily, grabbing Loki’s legs under his knees “How many men have been there?” he keeps pushing further, even if Loki’s hole is super tight, but he’s impatient and can’t wait any longer.

“It hurts, please, it hurts so much” he’s not having fun anymore. It really does hurt, truly burning, and even if Thor’s is too big for him he keeps pushing anyway “Please slow down…”

The pleasure he was feeling moments ago disappears. Now tears fill his eyes and run down his cheeks, the pain gets more intense with every second. Even if Thor prepared him, his length is so big that it almost rips Loki apart.

“How many guys have slept with you?” Thor ignores his words and keeps asking “You’re so beautiful, body so nice, I’m sure that…” he still keeps pushing, willing to fit all inside, even if Loki’s inner muscles are wrapping around him tight “...that many wanted to possess you. Tell me, who-”

“NOONE!” he shouts, unable to control himself. The pain is unbelievable, he never imagined this would hurt so bad. Thor didn’t listen to him when he asked to stop, now his face is completely wet with tears… also not only his body hurts “I’m not a slut. I-I….” he tries to stop himself from crying, having another sign of a panic attack. 

Something changed and he doesn’t know what and how. Thor isn’t so caring anymore, his eyes are filled with something like determination and hunger, but not in a good way. For the first time he saw him like this and it truly terrified him. Thor acting nice was just a mask? Was he faking it?

And then Loki realizes he didn’t take money upfront. At this point Thor could just force him to have sex and simply leave.

He doesn’t even know Thor’s last name. Or anything about him in general.

“I never…” his voice is super weak, feeling completely defenseless. After a deep breath, he gulps and continues “Y-you’re my first one… ever…” he doesn’t know if he even should say it to someone that is (or was) supposed to be his sugar daddy. Usually they prefer to have experienced babies, but Loki just can’t act anymore. All his emotions he tried to hide inside now want to come out.

Then comes a long silence, interrupted by Loki’s quiet sobbing from time to time. He should’ve never agreed to this. His intuition was telling him all the time that it was a horrible idea, but Thor charmed him. And what can he do now? 

“...first one?” Thor repeats after him, since Loki said these things he didn’t move even an inch, still all the way inside him “I’m your… first one?”

“Come on, laugh at me now!” he can’t take it anymore. It’s too intense, too hard to maintain calm and act like everything’s okay when it’s clearly not okay “You thought I’m just a regular bitch that sluts for money? Great! What the fuck you thought I’m so nervous about?!” he raises his voice, completely losing it “I’m an inexperienced virgin that-”

“Baby, I’m so happy.”

Loki’s eyes open much wider, looking at Thor almost in pure shock. His voice changed back to his previous warm tone, also his eyes are not so dark anymore.

“You can’t imagine how happy I am to hear that. This is the best thing you could’ve given to me” still without pulling out, he kisses Loki’s forehead. 

The younger one doesn’t understand at all, at least at first. Then a thought comes to his mind… was it jealousy speaking through Thor? Was he jealous of the other “men” that fucked him before? But… it’s not like they’re in a normal relationship or anything, so why would he? 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, little one” Thor kisses Loki’s nose now, worried that he’s still crying and not saying anything “I didn’t want to make you cry, I was too harsh, I never meant to be mean to you” he keeps talking, but it doesn’t make Loki feel any better “Just… just when I thought others were touching you… you’re so pure, so little. I wouldn’t want some dirty hands touching you. I just want you to be mine and only mine.”

Loki never felt so conflicted inside, with so many feelings fighting to take control of him. Anger, sadness, he doesn’t know what he wants. How is he supposed to trust Thor if he changes so drastically in seconds? Then again he reminds himself he doesn’t have a choice. 

“J-just continue” he sobs, closing his wet eyes “Move. Please…” 

“I’m so terribly sorry” Thor moves, but not just his hips, but the entire body to wrap his arms around Loki and hug him tight “Please don’t cry, I’m sorry, I want you to feel good. I don’t want your first time to be like this, why didn’t you tell me…”

“Why would I tell you?” the hug helps him relax again, but he’s just as anxious as he was at the very beginning “I thought you wouldn’t want me if you knew.”

Then Loki does something he didn’t expect even himself to do. He wraps his arms around Thor and hugs back, enjoying his smell of nice perfumes. Thor is much bigger, in his arms Loki feels safe again, especially when his voice is so lovely.

“It wouldn’t change anything” Thor kisses Loki’s cheek, then wipes off one of his tears with his thumb “Because I want you and nothing else matters. Even… even if someone else would have you before me…” he sighs quietly “I shouldn’t have acted like this. Sometimes I just get too much… you know” after his short laugh atmosphere gets a bit easier. 

“It’s alright” Loki is not crying anymore and his heartbeat gets more steady. 

Thor feels it and lets him go, lifting himself on his knees.

“Do you… still want to do this?” he asks just to make sure, after all he made him feel terrible “I won’t be mad. I kinda screwed it up…”

“...” Loki needs to think for a second, but then remembers he _has _to do this “No... Since we started already…” he lifts up and makes a weird face when he feels Thor’s cock moving inside him. He grabs Thor’s face in both hands and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. There’s a hope inside him that wishes this small gesture will tell him everything.

And indeed he understands, happy that everything starts working out eventually. Kissing back is the best choice, along with gentle and small movements of his hips.

“Well, at least you’re not so tight anymore” Thor laughs, continuing to move “It won’t hurt that much now. I’m going to start moving…”

“Yes, please.”

Somehow it’s not that bad now. This short moment of care Thor gifted him was something he didn’t realize was missing. Now he knows he’ll need more of it… And if they’ll continue meeting each other, Thor will give him lots of it.

“Let me hold your hand, my dearest.”

Loki allows it and they hold hands with their fingers entwined. Now his heart beats faster again, but in a pleasing way. Just… just like he’s with his loved one.

...no. No no no. He can’t think about him this way! They met literally a few hours ago, such thought shouldn’t even form in his mind… but how can he stop it when Thor gives him so much affection?

Just like he said, Thor starts moving. Thanks to the lube he comes in and out smoothly, but Loki still feels some discomfort. Soon he starts to enjoy how Thor makes him so full, making sad sounds when he feels so empty with every pullout. 

“Ahhh, ah, deeper” he moans again, doing it louder when Thor speeds up “I want, ahh, all inside me…” 

At first it did hurt a lot, but now? He’s having the best moments of his life. If he knew sex is so much better than masturbation he would start doing it earlier. 

“Loki…” looking at this cute face Thor just can’t resist him, slows down a bit and pushes his dick all the way inside, letting out a moan too “You’re just made for me… Not many can take me so well” he laughs “And this is your first time…” 

Loki makes the most beautiful sound Thor could imagine, which makes his dick even harder (if that’s even possible). 

“Please, daddy, I want to be a good boy” he starts moving his hips himself, enjoying how deep Thor’s dick goes, wanting to feel him even more “I want to make you come, I want to…”

“Oh, you’re a very good boy” he squeezes his hand “I want to make you come too.”

“Then please, move, fast” his voice is needy and asking for more.

“As you wish.”

But first, he kisses him, connecting their lips with passion, playing with his tongue. Loki doesn’t know what he should do with his own, but with such a good teacher like Thor, he’ll get lots of experience.

Thor moves again, doing it much faster than before. His hip movements are very smooth, hitting Loki’s sweetest spots almost every time. He wants to bite, leave Loki marked, so everyone can see that he belongs to him… but doesn’t do it, because he doesn’t want to scare him away. Maybe next time they’ll do some nice new stuff, but for now, since it’s his first time, he wants to keep it vanilla. 

“My god, ohh, this, this is,” Loki tries to speak, but with these quick thrusts - it’s almost impossible. He never fucked himself so hard, now it feels like masturbation will never satisfy him anymore “You’re so, ahh, so goood!” 

The bed creaks loud, but his voice is even louder. There’s no need to hold back anymore, especially when he sees that Thor enjoys all these sounds he makes. He’s glad to make him happy. The blond keeps holding his hand, also kissing him from time to time, but mostly focusing on the main thing. 

“Loki” when Thor says his name Loki moans even louder “Loki.”

While repeating his name for the second time, Thor grabs younger one’s dick, which was demanding attention for a long time now. In the very second he takes it in his hand, he feels how it stiffens even more and Loki arches his back, opening his eyes wide.

Loki screams when he orgasms, feeling his whole body pulsing. His mind goes blank and he almost rolls his eyes inside his head. Every single place Thor touches burns, but when he grabs his penis it’s just too much. Even if it’s just a simple gesture it drives him over the edge and makes him cry from pleasure. 

He falls on the bed breathless, almost like a doll, only his chest moving up and down quickly. Eyes glued to the ceiling, trying to put his thoughts in any order. Thor doesn’t stop, but his movements are more chaotic, also much faster, hitting Loki’s body so hard, that the slamming sound is impossible to ignore. 

“Loki, I’m coming too” he squeezes his hand harder, giving now deeper thrusts, feeling that soon he’s going to release. Some sweat drops appear on his forehead, making it as intense as can be.

And… Loki smiles. And it’s the purest smile anyone could even imagine. Loki’s afterglow is something truly beautiful.

“Daddy… come for me. I want to be filled with your seed. I want you.”

When Thor makes Loki’s wish come true, a phone in the other half of the apartment vibrates.

PA-PING.

G-M4ST3R: Hiya cutie ;) 

PA-PING.

G-M4ST3R: I see you’re online all the time… Is it possible that such a nice boy is still available, haha? :3 

PA-PING.

G-M4ST3R: I’d love to get to know you better ;)

PA-PING.

G-M4ST3R: Let me know if you’re interested ♥ 

PA-PING.

G-M4ST3R: Can’t wait to hear from you. xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you had to wait a bit for this chapter, I'm sorry. I'm going to start updating more often. Just... this one was hard to write.  
Also in the meantime I corrected some stuff in previous chapters, mostly typos and grammar mistakes.


	5. Miss your daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki feels conflicted and finds a new "friend".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with a new chapter to give you some joy during the quarantine. Have fun!

_“You’ll never achieve anything in your life if you keep doing things this way,” Odin’s voice is sharp and cold, he’s not even looking at Loki when he speaks to him “Since you live in this house and I pay for your food and education, you’ll need to give some of this money back.”_

_“But dear…” Frigga wants to say something, but Odin raises his hand, so she quickly silents._

_“You’ll go to work, young man. When I was your age I was working on my father’s farm day and night, so we had enough money for a decent living. Now you need to learn the value of it too. Forget about university and such things, I already got you a job at a car wash. This way-”_

Loki opens his eyes. Even if he had one of these nightmares again, he slept quite well. Getting used to them was only a matter of time and, since he doesn’t plan to go back home anyway, he tries not to worry about them too much. ‘Tries’ is an important word there.

For a moment he doesn’t really remember what happened. A night like many others, but on a more comfy bed… oh, it’s not his motel. And… oh. The pain of the lower side of his back.

He looks around, noticing that he’s alone in this king-sized bed. Did Thor leave already? And _when _did he leave? Why didn’t he wake him up…? Well, when he thinks about it, it could’ve been awkward to wake up together. And talk. And… he shakes his head, _yeah, maybe it’s better that he left earlier. _

Still too sleepy to proceed all of this, his eyes go to the nightstand on his left, where he notices his clothes folded up nicely on a pile and a phone right on top of it… also a small piece of paper – a note Thor probably left for him.

He sits on the bed quickly, regretting that instantly. His butt hurts so much, it shouldn’t surprise him, after all he spent almost all night with Thor’s cock inside, doing it in a few different positions and-…

And when he realizes that, his body freezes. He had sex. _He had sex. _It really happened, it wasn’t a dream or his imagination. He’s not a virgin anymore… plus, he did it with such a handsome man that many people would love to sleep with. But to have him as your first one? Well, the blond himself seemed pretty happy about it. ‘Happy’ is even an understatement. He looked like the luckiest person in the world. 

Now he’s sure that playing with toys is something totally different than doing it with a real person, it’s not even comparable. He doesn’t know if dildos will satisfy him anymore, after what he felt last night. Thor was so… big. And hot. And Loki’s body obeyed for him, allowing to be spread as much as he wanted, taking it all in, hungry for more.

Loki takes a deep breath, reaches for the note first and reads what’s written on it.

** _“Thank you for this night. It was lovely. I’ll reach out to you soon. Thor _ ** ** _♥_ ** ** _” _ **

He smiles at the little heart at the end. Maybe Thor really is a sweet guy? He sure acts like that. The night was quite intense, but he kept asking if everything was alright, if he felt good, if he had fun… and he really had. He had fun. He liked it._ He liked Thor. He liked the feeling of his big cock inside._

First he checks the backside of the note, to see if there’s anything else, but there’s not. Then he takes his phone and clothes… and underneath it, there’s a big pile of money with another note. 

** _“Hah, thought I forgot? :) No worries. Buy yourself something nice. This is just for tonight.”_ **

What a big relief… next time he’ll ask for the money first, just to make sure, at least for half of it before they start. For a moment he really couldn’t believe how stupid he was, going to bed without the payment. Well, you learn on your own mistakes, right?

There are about ten 100$ bills on the table. It should be enough to rent a room somewhere with some flatmates… but then he remembers he’s not an adult and no one will rent him anything without his parents signing up some papers. He’s lucky that the lady in a motel didn’t ask any questions (she looks like she saw many different things in this place and doesn’t care anymore).

This time there is some more text on the other side of the note.

**_“I already paid for the room. Take your tame, then you can go on the second floor and eat some breakfast. They have amazing pancakes here ;) See you soon, Thor xoxo”_ **

He reads these words in Thor’s warm, calming voice in his head. It makes him feel so nice inside - finally someone cares about him. And maybe it’s a bit naive, but, but… he really starts to believe that Thor is not faking it. That all he said earlier was true.

Maybe everything will go alright? Maybe… Thor will really like him?

It’s so weird. He’s so much older than Loki, has so much money, is it even possible for them to make it? To be together? Other’s opinion doesn’t matter that much to him, but Thor does care about it for sure…

He shakes his head, noticing that he was staring at a paper for a while without moving an inch. It’s finally time to reach for his phone, where he expects to see thousands of notifications from his friend. After all he didn’t call or text her since they left the park... But he frowns when he sees zero notifications, which is weird. 

But oh, there’s one… a notification from the dating app, but there’s something wrong with it. It’s blank. When he taps on it - it shows a short message “User [blocked user] doesn’t receive your messages”. That’s weird, he doesn’t remember blocking anyone… Maybe that was one of the porn-bots that spam porn links or other scams and their account got blocked? That’s why he can’t chat with them? He decides to simply ignore it, then he switches to chat with Thor, or should he say “T4O7H9D1NL”.

The little dot next to his username is gray, which means he’s not online. When he opens his profile it says that he wasn’t there since yesterday. Loki still decides to send him a short message anyway.

Lokitty: Hi <3 I really hope you liked it. Can’t wait to meet you again.

Maybe he’ll see it when he gets online. But now there’s something more important to do… Time to open his messaging app and see how many texts from Clair he got. He just can’t believe she didn’t send him anything.

That’s why he’s not surprised when he sees a white number “120” on a red bubble next to her avatar. There’s certainly something wrong with his phone, messages were shown as unread, but they weren’t shown on a notification bar… Ah, it’s quite old, maybe he’ll buy a new one. Or maybe he should just ask Thor for it? Anyway, with a quiet sigh, he opens a chat and reads what she had to say. And from what he sees, she was (or maybe still is) really worried. 

Instead of reading all of them (written in caps and with lots of typos), he decides to just call her - and literally one second after pressing the green icon she picks up.

“MR LOKI ODINSON, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry!” he says quickly before she has a chance to continue her yelling “I just didn’t have time to check my phone, everything was happening so fast and…”

“I was so worried about you! You disappeared from my eyesight in the park and…” she doesn’t sound so angry anymore but relieved “I didn’t know what was going on. If he killed you or something even worse happened… I wouldn’t forgive myself… I’m so happy to hear from you.”

“It’s fine, it’s really fine” he sits with his legs crossed and grabs one of his ankles with his hand “Why did you disappear so suddenly when he showed up? Did you even see him?”

A short pause on the other side.

“...damn, I did. He was so hot, what’s his name? Do you know his name?”

“Yeah, he knows mine too, long story. It’s Thor.”

“Thor…” she murmurs to herself “I think I’ve heard it somewhere, but I dunno… anyway, you picked yourself such a handsome guy, I’m jealous! Where are ya’ now?”

“...” he licks his lips “In the hotel.” 

Just now he understands how bad it sounds.

“Oh. Ohhh… Is he still with you?” she whispers with excitation in her voice.

“Nah” he looks around this big beautiful bedroom, it’s weird to spend a night in such a nice place after living so long in a disgusting motel “He left early this morning, I’m not even sure when… I didn’t see him.”

“Oh, they often do that, don’t worry. But… are you two going to meet again? Did he say anything about it? And more importantly, was he kind? Gentle? He didn’t hurt you, right?”

“Calm down a bit” he smiles, glad that he has a friend that worries so much about him “Too many questions at once… But I think we’ll meet again, he left a note. I guess he liked it…”

He doesn’t want to go into the details of the night, just thinking about it makes his cheeks flush. 

“Yeah, I think he liked it” Loki continues “We ate in the restaurant first, talked a bit. He seemed very nice, but I was still scared. And stressed. And-”

“Oh, I know, dear. It’s not easy. Many girls still get stressed even if they do it often… but go on.”

“He was… really kind. And he offered me lots of money. Thor…” he almost hears his heart pounding when he speaks his name “Thor really cared about me. And he was asking all the time if everything’s alright, if I really want to do this and stuff…”

The girls sighs.

“That’s what I was worried about.”

“Huh?” he furrows his brows.

“Please, listen to me. I know you well. And I know you’re very emotional… but you can’t get attached to him. I hear it in your voice. You don’t know him, maybe he has five other girls in his harem he didn’t tell you about. Or a wife and two happy kids, waiting for him at home. These guys lie a lot.”

“N-no, I’m pretty sure… he doesn’t…”

Biting his lip, he tries to remember what Thor said in the restaurant. He mentioned it was his first time sugar dating but didn’t clearly say he was single. Loki didn’t even think about it for a second, but Claire is right – he may have a wife and cheat on her. But on the other hand… he doesn’t act like a guy that would cheat on his woman.

“You don’t know him” she repeats “Sorry for being harsh about it, but I don’t want you to feel heartbroken or anything when he… It’s… it’s just how this business works. Maybe he didn’t lie and was honest with you, but…”

“Yeah, I understand.”

He sounds angry but just can’t help it. And it’s not about her, but about what he believed… or what he wanted to believe when he was lying in Thor’s warm arms.

“Loki, please…”

“We’ll talk later, I need to take a shower and stuff. See ya.”

Without waiting for her response he hangs up and throws the phone on the other side of the bed. He covers his face in his hands and doesn’t know what to feel. Why is all of it so confusing?

She’s right, of course she’s right. But… he did what he had to do. He got the money and it should be the only thing that matters. Thor’s happy, he’s happy, they both got what they wanted in a nice way. The end. Fin.

But… for some reason it doesn’t feel right.

***

Loki ends up still living in the same motel. Maybe it’s not the nicest place, but this way he’ll be out of trouble people asking about his parents and can save up some money. Doesn’t sound that bad, right? Maybe he’ll even get used to the smell of cigarettes.

He finally could do some decent grocery shopping. For a while it felt like he’s an adult and could buy anything he wanted... In the end he got only basic supplies and some snacks, in case Clair shows up under his door.

When he comes back he throws everything on the small table and lies on the bed, then checks his phone. It’s been three days and Thor still didn’t send him a message. Loki checks his profile on the dating app, but he hasn’t been online since the day they met.

He sighs, living alone isn’t as great as he thought. Already bored of walking around outside without any purpose or watching stupid videos online, he doesn’t even anyone to talk to besides Clair. When he was at home he could at least talk with his mom, help her with cleaning and… And he shouldn’t even think about this, because it’s not his world anymore. Maybe with the money he got he could buy some books? Yeah, that sounds like a great idea, but not today. He’s already tired and it started raining outside, so he needs to stay inside this little room.

Having nothing better to do, he scrolls through the app. All the messages he got were just spam bots telling him about hot chicks in his area and Thor, the only one that decided to give him a chance. At least once he had some luck… If not this blonde he would be starving right now.

One of the tabs in the app is a catalog with all sugar daddies/sugar babies listed. He’s too shy to start a conversation first, also afraid to be rejected, so he just checks their profiles for at least a bit of entertainment. There are many profiles, some of them are very, very different, but others almost the same. Sugar babies are mostly girls, very good looking ones – if Loki wasn’t gay his jaw would drop down open. Sadly now this makes him understand why no one texted him.

He goes to another tab of the app, the settings, the part he never really paid attention for. Because why should he? Clair set everything for him like it should be and it worked fine, but now he’s so awfully bored that even changing the color scheme of the main page seems interesting. So he scrolls down and down, checking all different settings, from changing your username, through turning off notifications to… blocked accounts, which gets his interest.

He doesn’t remember blocking anyone, but there is one account listed he doesn’t even recognize. G-M4ST3R… He’s absolutely sure he’s never seen this name before, so why is he here? Driven by curiosity, his finger taps on the screen the “Unblock” button and opens this guy’s profile.

From the very first sight, anyone could tell he’s old. Well, maybe not that much old, but definitely much above Thor’s age. His profile is filled with lots of text, it looks like that G-master likes talking about himself. Loki goes deeper and sees lots of photos added, and damn, that guy must be really rich. One of them shows him standing on the yacht in the middle of the ocean with a rainbow drink in his hand. The other one – him relaxing on a private beach, right next to beautiful turquoise waves of water, probably in some exotic place. Then the third one… this guy standing next to three big-ass cars, looking brand new, like he just bought them. He shows them with his open arms, like that kind of person that likes to show that he’s got the cash.

Loki gulps. If he meets him… he would have enough money for a living for a long time… without worrying about a single thing…

He shakes his head quickly, nah, there’s no way someone like this man would have any interest in him. Not when there’s so many pretty girls on this app. Besides, he has Thor and-

PA-PING.

The loud sound he doesn’t expect makes him jump on the bed, almost throwing his phone on the ground. But then the joy fills his heart – is it Thor? Did he finally send him a message? Does he want to meet again? And why does it make Loki feel like one of these teenagers in love in tv shows?

Because he has the app open, the popup notification doesn’t show up, so he quickly goes back to the messages, totally excited to see what Thor has to say… but it’s not him. It’s not a message from him.

It’s that G-M4ST3R guy, which makes Loki open his eyes so much that they look almost like dinner plates. What the hell? Is it real? He opens the message with a shaking finger, if he knew something like this would happen he wouldn’t complain about the boredom.

He sees some messages that were blocked before. So that wasn’t a spam bot after all… weird. How did he get blocked? He takes a look at the newest ones.

G-M4ST3R: Hellooo! Sorry, did I scare you off last time? :(

G-M4ST3R: I didn’t mean to.

G-M4ST3R: And I got really sad when I saw you blocked me… But now you're here again! :)

Loki still stares at the screen confused, then takes a deep breath and replies.

Lokitty: No, I’m sorry. I don’t know how did it happen. Probably some bug, because I didn’t block you…

G-M4ST3R: Oh really? :) Does it mean that you want to talk with me then? :)

And that’s the moment when he hesitates the most. It’s just a little chat, right? Exchanging messages, nothing more. But… why does it still feel like cheating on Thor?

Loki bites his lip, wait, what cheating? What is he thinking about? He’s not with Thor, they’re not a couple. They just met once and said that maybe they’ll meet again, but Thor didn’t send him even a simple text since then. What if he does really have other sugar babies? What if he has a wife? Why does Loki still feel like cheating on Thor, even if he’s aware of all of this?

But they may not meet again. Just like Clair said, Thor may be lying about all of this and he doesn’t plan to see Loki anymore. Just the thought of it makes his heart crack, but that’s just the truth. If he runs out of money again and Thor won’t be there – he has to get it somehow. And here he has another sugar daddy that wants to give him a chance.

Maybe he’ll just… chat with him for a bit… just to make sure he has a plan B in case Thor changes his mind.

PA-PING.

A notification noise makes him come back to the screen.

G-M4ST3R: Heeyyy, are you there, cute boy? :(

He replies fast, afraid to lose his interest.

Lokitty: Sorry, I’m here! Nice to meet you uwu I’d love to talk with you!

He writes these words, but they feel empty, at least for him. It’s not so exciting when you know so much about the person on the other side of the screen just from their profile… besides, he must admit – Loki doesn’t really want to have a daddy this old. He knew there are old people on this app, but being his sugar baby would mean having sex with him and… and that would be weird.

On purpose he ignores the thought that Thor could just as old, because he didn’t know absolutely anything about him before they met.

And if he won’t meet Thor, he’ll have to get used to an older daddy.

G-M4ST3R: What a nice boy :)

G-M4ST3R: And with such a beautiful face!

The compliments make Loki blush, even if he doesn’t really want to.

Lokitty: Thank you >////< You’re really nice too

G-M4ST3R: I know ;) So what are you up to?

He blinks at the screen, not really sure what to reply. He definitely can’t tell the truth, the first impression of him must be interesting, this way he’ll show that he’s something more than these pretty girls.

When he talked with Thor he was in need and was acting like an animal on an edge of surviving, doing what his instincts have told him. But now he doesn’t really know what to reply…

Come on, Loki. Relax. Chill, you’re just talking with the guy that messaged you only just because he wants to fuck you and nothing else.

_Just like Thor_, the other voice in his mind says, but he tries to ignore it.

Lokitty: I’m doing my homework now, so boring :/

He kinda wishes he could back to school, but it’s not happening anytime soon. His mother would find him there and get him in trouble.

Then he thinks that he can’t meet with this guy now. What if Thor sends him a message that he wants to see each other tomorrow? He should wait a bit more, it’s been just three days...

Lokitty: I have exams next three weeks and I’m super busy u.u

G-M4ST3R: Oooh that’s sad :( I wish you could assist me on my trip to Malta… I was looking for a company…

What? A trip to Malta? Together? He was never abroad in his life, not even mentioning a luxurious vacation… and now he could have a chance to visit other places. He never even imagined he would have money to make his dreams come true.

But… but… there are lots of “buts” he feels inside, which makes him hesitant. Clair’s voice pops up in his head, reminding him that these guys are dangerous. What if this G-master will kidnap him and murder in one of these expensive cars or on a beautiful beach?

Lokitty: Sorry u_u Maybe next time…

G-M4ST3R: Yeah, next time ;) We’ll see. But I really like you, so I can wait until you finish your exams.

Lokitty: That sounds great :3

G-M4ST3R: We could do lots of fun stuff there, hehe :)

G-M4ST3R: You know what I mean, right?

Oh, Loki knows and that makes him shiver.

Lokitty: Oh of course ^^

***

It’s been 20 days since Thor and Loki met. The younger one wakes up every day, hoping that he will find a new message from his daddy. Sadly it doesn’t happen and it makes him doubt everything even more.

Clair was right. He never really meant to meet again, he just lied. When Loki checks his app it still says he hasn’t been online even once since then. Probably this was just a one-time thing because he got bored of sex with his wife or girlfriend. Now it makes sense why he didn’t even bother to fill up his profile. Whatever, he doesn’t care. At all.

…he just can’t lie to himself. He still cares about Thor, wants to see him again, lie in his big warm arms and forget about everything. It would be perfect to let all of his problems go and just listen to blonde’s calming voice, telling him how cute he is and how much he loves him.

Each day he dreams about it, wonders how would their next date go. He doesn’t really need anything fancy to have fun with him, just being together would be enough. Maybe they could watch a movie or go feed the ducks in a park. He knows these things are silly, but if Thor’s a businessman, he probably could use a little while of just enjoying the simple everyday life.

But Thor doesn’t call him. Doesn’t text him. Doesn’t even open that damn app. When Loki looks at it he wants to cry and throw his phone at the ground with full force, hoping it will crash into pieces. Thor was just playing with him, giving him hope, telling him that he wants him and won’t ever leave him.

At this point, Loki doesn’t even know which words Thor did really say and which are just his imagination, putting words in Thor’s mouth which Loki _wants_ to hear.

Why is it so difficult? He only wanted to find a quick source of money, not playing with his feelings and heartbreak. Now he’s sure that these were just all lies and Thor used him. He was lucky that at least he decided to leave him money.

He didn’t expect such a nice guy to be an asshole like that. The part that hurts him the most is that he gave him his virginity and even told him about it, didn’t keep it a secret because he trusted him. Now probably Thor laughs out loud about it, joking with his friends about the kid that believed everything he said.

Holding it all inside isn’t easy. Telling Claire about it doesn’t make sense, so he just cries alone when it gets dark before he falls asleep. It gives him a moment of freedom, but then it all comes back even stronger, punching him right in the face.

During these days he continues to chat with this G-master. In general he seems okay… But wasn’t Thor okay too at the beginning?

G-M4ST3R: You’re so pretty. I love your pictures. Wanna send me a new one?

Lokitty: What kind of?

G-M4ST3R: Show yourself a bit more :) You trust me, right?

Now he doesn’t really know what to do, he’s not in the mood for taking selfies at all. He’s not sure if he’ll ever be able to have sex and without thinking about Thor, but since the blond doesn’t want him anymore, he _needs _a new daddy.

Maybe he’ll send him just the same one that he made for Thor back then? No, no, there was his nick on a piece of paper, that won’t make sense…

Lokitty: Mhhm, maybe in a sec ;3

He positions himself on his back on the bed, taking off his shirt and reminding himself how he took the first photos there. Back then he _wanted_ to take them and show himself to his daddy. Then they even masturbated and came to…

But no, no no no! It’s not about Thor now! It’s about G-Master. He must send him that picture! He raises his hand to catch the good angle, makes a cute, Innocent face and presses the-

TA-TA-TAM, TAM-TAM-TA, TA-TA-TAM

The ringing phone falls right on his face. He takes it quickly in hand and sits up, with big eyes seeing someone calling him. And it’s not just someone, it’s…Thor.

Thor himself. Mr. T4O7H9D1NL.

He bits his finger, not sure what to do. Thor calls him right when he wants to send nudes to another guy, does he have some kind of radar in his head or some shit? And why the hell now? After so many days, when he already lost hope...

_God, he missed him so much. _

The phone is still ringing in his hand. With a shaking finger, he answers it.

“H-hello?”

Soon he hears that voice he loves so much, almost sweet as honey and deep like anything he’s heard before.

“Baby, I’m so, so sorry. I truly am. I didn’t, I couldn’t, I just…” just from his voice, Loki can clearly tell that he’s worried and feels bad “I was so busy with work, so much business stuff. I wanted to call you, text you, but I just couldn’t. It’s not what you think.”

“It’s okay.”

It clearly wasn’t okay, but he doesn’t want to show that he doubted him even for a second.

“No, it's not okay at all” Thor doesn’t sound happy about himself “I should’ve at least send you a text or anything. And now I’m calling so unexpectedly…” he sighs “Baby, I missed you so, so much.”

Loki feels so warm inside again. Something he didn’t feel even for a second while talking with g-master, which is probably still waiting for his photos. 

“I was thinking about you every single day” he continues “I… I had our date in my head all this time, during meetings, flights… Baby, I just want to meet you again, to see you. Do lots of stuff with you, to you.”

Loki’s breathing much faster, his heart beating just like for the first time when they meet. Thor still cares! He still wants to meet! Loki almost instantly forgets about what he thought for the last two weeks.

“I missed you too” Loki admits, with his voice quiet and shy. He’s cheeks all red and he can feel lots of butterflies filling up his belly.

“I’m so happy to hear that” there’s pure relief in Thor’s voice “Listen, can we meet tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow…” the younger one repeats after him, wondering if he has anything planned. Claire wanted to see him, but they can do it another day “Tomorrow is fine.”

“Okay then” Loki can almost see a smile on his face, just hearing the right tone of his voice “Where do you live? I can pick you up. From what you said earlier I think your parents won’t mind?”

Loki furrows his brows, trying to remind himself what has he told Thor about his parents. It was so long ago… he’s sure about one thing – he said he still lives with them when he’s clearly not. He can’t just show Thor that he lives in a motel.

“I, um, I’m visiting my uncle for a few days now. My parents went on, urrrm, a little trip. Yeah, a business trip” he comes up with a little lie and hopes that it makes sense “Can we meet somewhere… I don’t know, maybe I’ll tell you the street and wait for you around the corner?” he bites on his middle knuckle, something he does when he gets nervous. Lying to Thor earlier was easier face-to-face, now he can probably hear it in his voice.

“Mmmmhhmmm,” says Thor, probably not believing him, but doesn’t say anything about it “Sounds okay. I already got you something… a little gift. I think you’ll like it.”

“Is it similar to the last one?” he giggles and looks at the bag with his lingerie standing proudly on the nightstand. For the past days it was just reminding him about the longing he was feeling, but now it brings him joy again.

“Haha, maybe yes, maybe not” the man laughs “You’ll see by yourself. How are you? How do you feel?”

He stares blindly at the wall in front of him, wondering when someone asked him these questions for the last time, excluding Clair which does it at least ten times a day.

“I’m fine. Lots of homework and stuff, exams soon…”

“Homework? Exams? Thought you said you graduated already.”

_Oh no._ He forgot he told him something totally different. He covers his mouth in shock and his mind goes blank for a second. What should he do now? If Thor discovers he lied it will be bad! And if he discovers he lied about _going_ to school right now it will be even worse!

“I-I help younger friends to study for exams, to earn some extra money” he reminds himself that he really did something like that a few years ago “You know, I help them pass and stuff. I had good grades, so…”

Sometimes lying comes to him too easily. It will be bad if one day all of it will come out and Thor will see what a liar he is.

“Oh, that’s so nice of you. But you don’t need to worry about money anymore, ya’ know? Because you got me.”

“Yeah, yeah” he starts playing with his hair, curling it around his index finger “Of course.”

If he was so sure about it one hour ago…

“…and how are you?” he asks, curious about Thor. He doesn’t speak too much about himself, contrary to that G-guy.

“Oh, me? I feel great, thanks to you” these words make Loki smile again “But ugh, as I mentioned before, I was super busy with my company. I don’t want to burden you with all this mess… but luckily I managed to clean it all up.”

_Wow, so Thor has his very own company. He really is something else._

“But we’re here to talk about you, little one. And I doubt that during these days you only helped your friends study. Do you eat well? How’s your sleep?”

“Geez, I know you’re my daddy, but you’re getting a bit too much into it.”

This comment makes Thor laugh out loud.

“Is it weird that I’m worried about you?”

For a second Loki wants to say “yes”, and if that question was asked when they met for the first time he would definitely say “yes”.

But when he opens his mouth to say something, a loud PA-PING interrupts him, after which lasts a tense silence.

_Shit. Fuck._ Thor will recognize that sound, it’s only available for this one app, why didn’t he turn off notifications before picking up the phone?!

“…who are you talking with?” Thor’s voice is much darker now and makes Loki curl up on the bed.

“W-with no one,” he says with a shaking voice “T-that’s probably just a bot or something. You know. T-there’s lots of them here, I-I’m sure you-“

“You’re not talking with some other guys, are you?”

His body freezes in fear, the blond sounds like he would come here and kill Loki any second now.

“Of course not!” he tries to fake a laugh “Why would I… w-when I have you…”

Thor doesn’t say anything. Loki is not sure if his heart beats faster or it stopped beating at all. He has to say something or else it will be over.

“Y-you know I love only you” his voice is weak and scared “I-I didn’t…. I’m sorry…” he’s so close to crying that it’s just pathetic. Clair said that sugar babies shouldn’t show any weakness to their daddies and he did that right now. If only controlling his emotions was easier...

And it’s only his fault that he fucked it up. He should never unblock that guy, just ignore it and wait patiently for Thor to reach out to him.

“Shh, shh baby” the reply comes right after “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry, please, stop crying. I… I think I told you already. That night. That I wouldn’t stand it if someone not worthy would touch you.”

Loki is not only scared of Thor. He’s scared that when all his lies come out it will be really bad. He lied a lot, about his job, education, at first he didn’t tell him even his true age. The reason is simple – he didn’t expect that there will be a second meeting. And now it really sounds like Thor wants to see each other regularly.

“We’ll talk when we meet tomorrow, alright? I have something really, really special for you” now Thor sounds just normal “Please forgive me. I should’ve believed you from the start.”

_No, you shouldn’t. Because I’m a liar and that’s only what is true._

There are some sounds in the background and Loki recognizes a dog’s barking. Does Thor have a dog?

“Ugh, sorry, little one. I need to go, I’ll text you later.”

“S-sure” wiping off his tears, Loki leaves the bed “I’ll wait. I missed you.”

“I know. Stay safe. Bye, Loki.”

“Bye…” he places one hand on his naked chest when Thor hangs up. This… this is so weird. And he almost got caught, which was super dangerous.

His eyes go to that damn phone, which makes again that PA-PING noise. Angrily he turns off the notifications and sees new messages from G-M4AST3R, just as he expected.

G-M4ST3R: Hey baaaby, where are you? :(

G-M4ST3R: I’m stiiiil waaiiiiting for that picture!

G-M4ST3R: I want to see you, so come on, show yourself ;)

Loki clenches his teeth, turns off the phone and walks away.

He needs to get ready for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if you guessed right how G-master got blocked :>  
Don't worry. He'll be back...


End file.
